


Orphan

by The_Alice_Killer



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Bullying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Drama, Fire, Fluff, Friendship, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Multi, Murder, Orphanage, Orphans, Polyamory, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Mitake Ran was found abandoned one day as a baby. She was taken to an orphanage to find a new home. It's been a few years since then and no one wants her still. But, all of that is about to change.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Hazawa Tsugumi/Mitake Ran/Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari, Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hazawa Tsugumi/Mitake Ran, Mitake Ran/Udagawa Tomoe, Mitake Ran/Uehara Himari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? I've written something that isn't Love Live?

Ran's POV:

"No one wants to adopt you because you're a freak!" A boy laughed at me as he packed his bags.

He had just been adopted by a family. He had only been here for a month. I've been here for six years. I'm six already... and still without a family to call my own. I don't know why. What's wrong with me? Am I really a freak? Is that boy right?

"See ya, loser! Maybe eventually you'll find a family. Probably a really bad one, though." The boy chuckled as he left the room.

I sighed. No one liked me here. I was the longest stay they've ever had. I don't know why. I wish I did. I just want a family.

"Lunch time!" One of our caretakers called.

I got off my bed. I had been reading a book. I set the book down and then went to the dining room. I took my seat and waited for the food to be served.

It was a sandwich. They didn't feed us too much variety. Every meal was the same every day. Nothing ever changed. I'm really sick of this place. I want to leave. I really do.

After lunch, we were supposed to take a nap. This orphanage only took in young kids. Next year, I'd have to transfer to a different one because I'm that old.

I don't want to take a nap. But, I was forced to. I held my stuffed animal close as I cuddled him. It was a black dog. He was the only thing I owned. I had been given him for my first birthday and have never let go of him since.

"Ren, I told you you have to take a nap." A caretaker growled at me.

Oh yeah, my name... I always said if I got out, I'd change my name. I hate it a lot.

I looked up at the woman and then closed my eyes. I hate nap time. I'm old enough to not need it anymore. Hopefully next year they don't have nap time in the new building. I'm sick of this.

After a while, I dozed off. I never dreamed. Nothing ever was worth dreaming about. I've given up hope on finding a family. As much as I'd like one, I don't think I'll ever get one. I've been here for so long.

...

I woke to screaming. I jolted up. There were a lot of kids trying to open the locked door to the room. I started coughing. What's going on. I looked around the room.

Oh no... there's a fire!

It was at the other end of the room, but it was quickly growing. I jumped off my bed. I need to get out. But, how? The door is locked tight. There has to be another way out.

The window. Maybe the window will work. I ran over to the window. It was shut tight. Maybe I can break it open. I started punching it as hard as I could. It cracked. I kept going. It eventually broke.

The fire was almost at my feet. That means... no... my dog...

He's gone. Burned. I should've brought him with me. Tears started falling down my face. The one thing I cared about is gone.

The flames grew closer to me. It got one of my feet. I screamed in pain. The screams of the other kids got louder as the fire closed in on them as well. I jumped out the window before anymore of me got burned. It's too late to do anything. I have to go if I want to live.

I started running away from the house. I could smell the smoke a lot more now. I didn't look back. I kept going. I need to get out.

I ran into the woods. I don't know where I'm going. I just need to find someone who can help me. That's all I need. But, it's dark. I'm scared.

I kept running for a long time. I have no idea where I am. I was slowing down. My legs hurt too much to carry me. My burnt foot was definitely not helping me at all either. I tried to keep going. I haven't found anyone yet.

I managed to take a few more steps before I fell. I couldn't move anything. I was at my limit. I need to get up. It's dark and scary here. I need to get out. I need to find help.

No matter how hard I tried to convince my body of that, it wouldn't move. I couldn't even move my head. All I could do was breath. My eyelids were falling shut. I was tired.

If I sleep here, I'll die. An animal would find me. I can't sleep here. Please... respond to me... I need to move.

I couldn't do anything. Maybe I should've stayed. At least then I'd have died somewhere I knew. Now I'm all alone. No one will ever find me. I'm done for.

It wasn't long before I was in darkness. I wasn't able to keep my eyes open. Hopefully I'll die in my sleep.

"Aww... they got away!"

"I've told you, you need to be quiet. You gave yourself away."

Voices... there's people... if I could just... make a sound...

"Why are we even catching these guys?"

"Because they've been growing in population too quickly. As someone who is meant to keep these populations in check, I have to capture them."

"It's hard work. I don't think I'd ever do this as a job."

They're getting closer. Even if I can't make a sound, maybe they'll find me. Please... please find me...

"Keep at the drums and you'll make a name for yourself in the music world."

"Will do!"

No... they're getting farther away... I'm not gonna be found...

"Dad, I thought I heard something over there. Sounds like a scavenger."

I can hear it too. And feel it. It's sharp claws are digging into my back. It's going to kill me!

"Hey! Get away!"

The creature got off of me. They found me. I'm not gonna die.

"Is she dead?"

"No. She's still breathing. Looks like she was in a fire."

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Take her home. I'll patch her up. You can ask around if anyone lost a kid matching her description."

"Okay!"

I was picked up. Whoever this guy is, he seems nice. But, what will he do when he finds out I'm an orphan? Maybe I could lie? Tell him a different story so he'll take me in.

"Is she still awake?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like it."

I am awake. I'm just too weak to show you.

"Well, if you can hear me, don't worry. Dad and I will help you. I'm Tomoe. Until we find your parents, I'll be your sister!"

"You know she won't be staying long. Her parents are probably worried sick."

"But, what if we can't find anyone? What will you do if that happens?" Tomoe asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Then we'll raise her as one of us. I think she might be young enough that she'll only remember us and not her actual family."

"Ako is going to be really happy! She's always wanted another girl to play with!" Tomoe sounded excited. Is Ako her sister?

"Tomoe, think positively for her, not yourself. She wants to go home if she can."

No. I don't. Cause I don't have a home. 

I wish I could tell him that. It seems I'll be a part of their family then. With that knowledge, I finally let myself fall asleep. I'm safe. I finally have a home. I just hope it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made edits for each chapter, but I can't post them here. If you want to see them, I suggest checking out the Wattpad version.


	2. Home

Ran's POV:

When I woke up, it was to someone poking my cheek. I weakly opened my eyes. I saw a girl with long crimson hair tied up in a ponytail. She smiled at me.

"Hey. You're finally awake. You've been out for a few days. Are you hungry? I can get you something. My parents are out taking my little sister to the doctor. They'll be back soon."

I nodded. The girl left. Is that Tomoe? It might be. Her voice sounds familiar.

I carefully sat up. I examined my body. I had bandages around my foot. It seems like they've been taking good care of me. That's good.

Tomoe, or so I believe, came back with a tray. On it was a bowl of soup. She set it on my lap and then pulled a chair beside the bed and sat down.

"W-what is this?" I managed to ask.

"It's chicken noodle soup."

"T-thank y-you..." I stuttered, "U-um... T-Tomoe, right?"

I hate how bad my voice is shaking. I don't know why it is. Maybe it's just from being hurt. I hope it'll go away soon.

Tomoe's eyes widened, "You... you were awake when we found you?"

I nodded as I started slowly eating the soup. I've never had this before. It tastes really good.

"You never said anything, though..." Tomoe said.

"I couldn't. I couldn't move anything." I had to take my time, but I managed to say that without a stutter.

"Where are you from?" Tomoe asked.

I shrugged. I don't even know the place the orphanage was at.

"Well, who did you live with?"

"I... I'll tell you if... if you promise to keep it a secret from everyone." I said, "No one can know the truth."

"I promise!" Tomoe said with a lot of sincerity.

"I... I'm an orphan. I... I don't have a family." I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes.

"Oh... what happened to your family?" Tomoe asked as she sat beside me on the bed. She took the tray and set it on the chair. I had finished eating already.

"I don't know. I was found as a baby. I have no memory of my parents." I said.

"So, um, how'd you end up in the woods with a burnt foot?" Tomoe asked as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"The orphanage... it caught on fire. I barely managed to escape. I think I was the only one to live." I sighed.

"That orphanage! It was all over the news. They said everyone died." Tomoe said.

"I didn't... thanks to you guys." I replied.

"Um, what's your name?" Tomoe asked.

"Um... I... I um..." I don't want to tell her my name.

"What?"

"I-it's... Ran! Yeah, Ran." I quickly made up a name.

"Well, nice to meet you, Ran. We're gonna be best friends." Tomoe smiled.

"Y-yeah." I agreed.

I like the name. It sounds better than the one I was given. And now, they can't track me anyway. Even if they hear my name, they can't connect it to the orphanage.

"Tomoe, um... the story I'm going to tell them is that my house caught on fire and I was the only one to make it out. Okay? I don't want anyone knowing I've been an orphan for a long time..." I said.

"Why? What's so bad about it?" Tomoe asked in confusion.

"I've been at that place for six years... no one wants me... I just... I don't want to be let down again..." I started crying, "I just want a family."

"Shh... you have a family. Okay? We aren't gonna toss you out." Tomoe said calmly.

"There's something wrong with me, isn't there? That's why no one adopted me..."

"No. There's nothing wrong with you, Ran. They just didn't see how amazing you are. They didn't deserve you anyway." Tomoe stated.

I didn't know what to say to that. She's trying to make me feel better. I curled up into her side. This is the first time I've ever had affection toward me.

"Is there anything else you need?" Tomoe asked.

"Animal..." I wasn't sure if I could last without something. I've grown so used to having something to hug.

"You want a stuffed animal? Sure!" Tomoe grabbed something from beside me and placed it in my lap.

I looked down. It was a bear. I grabbed it hugged it tightly. It feels really soft. It won't ever replace my dog, but it'll work. Tomoe brushed some hair out of my face.

I rested my head on her shoulder. I pet the bear. I like its soft fur. I'm getting tired...

I yawned and moved closer to Tomoe. I felt her pull the blanket over me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Now that I have this bear, I guess I can sleep easier.

"Sleep tight, Ran. See you later." Tomoe whispered as she laid me down on the bed.

...

When I woke up, it was to noise. I think the rest of the family is back. I can hear the TV playing. I can also hear Tomoe and someone else laughing. They must be playing something.

Can I stand? I'm not sure. I shouldn't, but I want to get up. I want to see what everyone else is doing. I sat up. I hesitantly moved my legs off the bed. I pressed down on the floor to see if I could feel them. I couldn't feel my burnt foot. It's awkwardly laying on the floor. I can't move it.

Looks like I'm stuck in this bed. I sighed. I moved back to laying completely on the bed. I looked around the room. It was full of stuffed animals and there were a lot of music related posters around too.

Is this... Tomoe's room?

I got my answer. She entered the room.

"Ran! You're up!" Tomoe smiled as she ran to my side, "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine." I replied.

"I'm gonna go get my dad. He's been wanting to talk to you." Tomoe said as she left the room.

I'm nervous about this. What could he want to talk about? What if he kicks me out? What if I'm not allowed to stay here?

A few minutes passed and then a man entered the room. It was just him. Tomoe wasn't with him. I wish she was.

"Hello. Tomoe told me your name is Ran." The man said, "I'm her dad. You can call me dad as well if you want."

"Am I staying with you guys?" I asked.

He nodded, "Until we can track down your family, you will remain with us."

"I don't have a family... not anymore. They all died. Our house... it caught on fire and... I was the only one who made it out." I lied.

"I don't remember hearing anything about a house catching on fire." Dad said.

"You don't? I'm pretty sure that's what happened. Unless... maybe my memories are all messed up." I tried my best to talk my way out of getting caught.

"Can you describe this house?"

"Um... it was... I think... a white house... um, it had two floors and um... I don't know..." I didn't know what else to say.

"Ran, I know you're lying to me."

"I... I..." I don't know what to say. I'm done for.

"Tell me the truth." Dad ordered.

"I... I'm..." I started crying, "I don't have a family..."

"I'm not buying it."

"I'm an orphan. I've been one almost all my life. I came from the orphanage that burned down. I managed to get out..." I admitted as I bawled my eyes out.

"Oh, sweetheart... don't cry." Dad hugged me, "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You're a member of our family now, alright? But, I do have to contact the police about you."

"What if they take me away?" I asked.

"They won't. I promise. This is your home now." Dad said, "I'll do that now. I'll send Tomoe up again to keep you company."

"W-wait." I called.

"What is it?" Dad looked at me.

"Um... my name in their system is Ren... but, I hate that name." I sighed.

"Oh... alright. What's your last name?"

"Mitake."

"I'll get them to change your name to Ran. Alright? Don't worry about it." Dad said as he left the room.

After a few minutes, Tomoe came back to the room. This time, there was someone with her. She was shorter than Tomoe. She smiled at me.

"Ran, this is Ako. She's my younger sister." Tomoe introduced her.

"Hi..." I nervously greeted her.

Ako waved to me, "Hi!"

Tomoe and Ako sat on the bed. I looked between them. Should I say something?

"So... you told the truth in the end?" Tomoe asked.

I nodded, "He knew I was lying..."

"You're going to live with us forever?" Ako questioned.

I nodded. She smiled. I guess she wants me to stay. I'm happy to have a home for once.

It just sucks that I'm confined to the bed. I wish I could get up. I want to be able to play with them. I don't know how long it'll take until I can.

I hope it won't take too long. I just want to be a normal kid again. Again? I don't know if I ever had the ability to be a normal kid. The orphanage was really strict. We couldn't have much fun there.

"You wanna play a game with us?" Tomoe asked.

I perked up and nodded. I'd love to play a game with them. That would be really nice. They both seem like really nice people. I'm sure we'll get along well. That's all I could hope for.

Tomoe left the room and grabbed something. She brought it back in. It was dolls. But, they didn't look like normal dolls. They were really cool looking and not girly looking.

"Mom and dad helped us make these dolls look like this. We wanted rockstar type dolls, but all they had were princesses." Tomoe said.

"Rockstar? You wanna be that?" I asked.

Tomoe and Ako both nodded. So, they both want to be rockstars. I wonder what they want to do.

"We're learning to play the drums so we can perform." Ako said.

"Oh. That's cool." I said.

"Wanna play?" Tomoe handed me one of the dolls.

I nodded. They smiled and we started playing dolls. It was fun. We pretended we were in a band together and were really popular.

We played until it was dinner time. I was brought food to eat since I still couldn't get off the bed. Tomoe stayed with me so I wasn't alone.

After eating, we talked for a while. Ako joined us at some point. Before we knew it, dad came in and told us it was time for bed.

Ako left the room. Tomoe stayed. I guess this is her room then. She changed into some pajamas and then sat beside me. I moved over so she fit better.

"I hope you don't mind sharing with me." Tomoe said.

"Didn't you sleep with me when I was still asleep?" I asked.

Tomoe shook her head, "No. I slept with Ako."

"But now we'll be sharing?" I questioned.

Tomoe nodded, "Yep. Once you can get up, we can give you a room of your own, but you could stay with me anyway if you want to."

"I'll think about it." I replied.

Tomoe turned off the lights. I don't like how dark it is. I'm used to having a nightlight.

"C-can we have s-some light?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Why?" Tomoe asked.

"I... I don't like the dark..." I whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Ran. I don't have a nightlight. Um... Ako does, but... that's the only one we have." Tomoe apologized, "If you hug me, would that help?"

"I-I don't know... we can try, I guess..." I replied.

Tomoe wrapped an arm around me. I hesitantly moved closer to her. I shivered slightly as I hugged her tightly. I don't like the dark at all. Maybe tomorrow they'll get a nightlight for me?

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Tomoe fell asleep pretty quickly. I ended up taking a lot longer. The dark is still scary. But I guess it's not as scary. Having Tomoe here makes me feel safe. She just has that type of feeling around her.

I managed to drift off eventually. I had to bury my head into Tomoe's shirt to do so. It made me feel better. Like I was protected.


	3. Nightmares

Ran's POV:

 _I opened_ _my_ _eyes to a familiar sight. Not a sight_ _I_ _ever_ _wanted_ _to see again, though. It was the orphanage. And it was on fire._ _I could hear the flames_ _crackling_ _as they lapped at the wooden structure._

_I looked around. The room_ _I_ _was in was completely_ _barren_ _. There was no way out. And the fire was inside._ _I'm_ _stuck in here._

_What do_ _I_ _do? I need to get out. I can't stay here._

_I was in the middle_ _of_ _the room. The fire was surrounding me. I couldn't go anywhere. What do_ _I_ _do?_ _I'm_ _gonna die!_

_I curled up into a ball onto the floor._ _I'm_ _stuck. I_ _can't_ _do anything._ _I'm_ _gonna burn. Tears were streaming down my face._

_I was too scared to look around. I_ _don't_ _want to see anything. This is really scary. I can hear the fire crackling._ _It's getting_ _closer. It_ _won't_ _be too much longer before it reaches me._

_I was shaking._ _I'm_ _terrified. What can_ _I_ _do? I_ _don't_ _want this. I need to get out. I just..._ _don't_ _know how to get out. There has to be a way. There has to._

_I felt the fire touch me. I_ _screamed_ _in terror._

"Ran? Shh... it's okay..."

I opened my eyes. Tomoe was staring at me in concern. I was breathing heavily. That... that must've been a nightmare. Thank god it wasn't real...

I was crying. I tried to wipe away my tears. Tomoe pulled me into a hug. I clung to her. I was trying to be quiet.

"Are you okay?" Tomoe asked me.

I nodded. I couldn't find my voice to speak. My throat felt dry. I don't think I can speak right now.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Tomoe asked.

I nodded. Tomoe frowned. I refused to make eye contact. I feel bad about waking her up.

Why'd I have to have a stupid nightmare? Why couldn't I just sleep peacefully? I was fine until night. The other times I slept I had no issues at all. So why now?

"I'm sorry..." I cried.

"What are you apologizing for?" Tomoe asked.

"For waking you up..." I sniffled, "And for being such a crybaby."

"My mom always said that people who cry are strong. Because they're willingly to show people how they feel instead of hide their feelings." Tomoe said.

"You think I'm strong?" I didn't believe her at all. I'm not strong.

Tomoe nodded, "Yeah. I mean... look at how much you've gone through. And yet you're still here."

"I don't feel strong..." I whispered.

"You will." Tomoe stated.

I buried my head back into Tomoe's shirt. I felt her brush my hair. I closed my eyes. I'm going to try and sleep again. Hopefully I don't have another nightmare.

...

 _When_ _I_ _opened my eyes,_ _I_ _was back. It was almost the same scene as before. Except, there_ _was_ _a way out. There was an_ _open_ _door. I_ _didn't_ _have much time to_ _get_ _to it, though. The flames_ _would_ _soon_ _cover the path._

_As_ _I_ _started running toward the door,_ _I_ _saw someone standing there. It looks like Tomoe. Maybe she's here to save me?_

_I started running faster. I want out of here._ _I need to get_ _out_ _of here._

_I was almost to the door. Just a little more and_ _I'd_ _be free. But then, the door slammed shut. She had shut it on me. Why?_

_I started pounding on the door and screaming. I swear_ _I_ _could hear_ _laughing on the other side. But why... why would she do this? She's supposed_ _to_ _be protecting me, not harming me._

_The fire was almost upon me. There_ _isn't_ _anything_ _I_ _can_ _do_ _._ _I'm_ _going to burn. It_ _didn't_ _take very long for the fire to_ _touch_ _me._

I woke up screaming. Why... why am I having these nightmares all of a sudden? Why can't I just go on with my life? Why do I have to remember the past?

"Ran! Hey, calm down... you're okay..."

Tomoe had me in a tight hug. I started crying as I clung to her. I feel bad. I'm disturbing her. She probably just wants to sleep and instead has to deal with me.

A knock sounded on the door, "Is everything okay in there girls?"

"Yeah. She's just having some nightmares. I can handle it." Tomoe replied.

"I'm sorry..." I cried.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Tomoe replied, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I don't know if I do. What if she hates me for having that dream? My mind made her the bad guy. What if she thinks that's how I actually feel about her?

"It's okay if you don't want to talk. I understand it's hard to talk about these things." Tomoe said.

"I... I was back at the orphanage..." I stammered, "And... it was on fire..."

"Oh... you had a dream of you dying in the fire?" Tomoe guessed.

I nodded. I hope I don't have to talk in any more detail. I don't want her to know about the second dream. I don't know why my mind decided to create that dream. It doesn't make a lot of sense.

"Do you want to try and sleep again? We can stay up for a while if you don't." Tomoe asked.

"I'd like to stay up..." I said quietly

"Okay. I'll turn on a light." Tomoe said as she climbed out of the bed.

She turned on a lamp. I'm glad that there's light in the room again. I sat up on the bed. Tomoe climbed back into bed. We stared at each other for a while.

"I hope the nightmares don't come back." Tomoe said.

"Yeah... I... I'm really sorry about waking you up..." I mumbled.

"Stop apologizing. It really isn't a bother to me." Tomoe stated.

"But..."

Tomoe held a finger to my lips, "No buts."

I scooted over so I was pressed against her side. Tomoe wrapped an arm around me. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Hey, Ran? Do you ever wonder about what happened to your parents?" Tomoe quietly asked.

"Not really... I've always just thought that they abandoned me." I replied.

"So you don't think something bad happened to them?"

I shook my head, "I told you before... I feel like there's something wrong with me... so I just thought they felt that too and got rid of me..."

"Do you know what you think is wrong with you? You keep saying that but you've never told me exactly what it is." Tomoe asked.

"I..." I was caught off guard by that question. I had never really thought about what could be wrong with me. I've always just said that something is wrong with me.

"You don't know, and yet you've convinced yourself it's true." Tomow said.

"It was the easiest way to cope with never getting adopted..." I mumbled.

"So it's always been your way of reasoning why you weren't chosen?"

I nodded, "Yeah..."

"So... um, you wanna do anything?" Tomoe nervously asked.

"Do you have any books?" I asked in reply.

Tomoe nodded, "I have some. You want to read?"

"I like reading. It helps me when I'm upset." I said.

"Let's read it together then!" Tomoe declared as she grabbed a book.

I looked at the book. I've never heard of this one before. At least it's something new. I've read all the books the orphanage had to offer.

Tomoe handed me the book. I ran a finger across the cover. It's a very colorful book cover. After a moment, I opened the book up. I turned to the first page of words.

Tomoe and I took turns reading each page out loud. It wasn't a very long book. We finished it relatively quickly. Tomoe set the book back where it had been.

I yawned. Now I'm tired again. I want to go back to bed, but at the same time, I'm a little scared to. I don't want to have another nightmare. I don't want to relive that again.

"Ready to go back to bed?" Tomoe asked.

"I... I don't want to..." I mumbled.

"Scared you'll have another nightmare?" Tomoe guessed.

I nodded. I looked down at the bed. I feel so stupid for being afraid. It's a dream. It's not real. It shouldn't bother me. But yet, it does. It does bother me. It feels so real. I can't tell it's a dream when I'm in it. I can't wake up from it until it's too late.

"I know you're scared... but you need rest. It's the best way to help you recover." Tomoe said.

"I'll try... and sleep..." I mumbled.

"Okay. Remember that I'm right here. You can wake me if you need me, alright?" Tomoe told me as she laid down.

"Okay..."

I laid down as well. We went back to how we first were. I was hugging her tightly. She's going to turn out the light and then it'll get really dark again. I'm not ready.

"I guess I could leave this light on. Would that help you?" Tomoe asked.

I quickly nodded. If I can have the light, maybe I can sleep better.

"Alright. I'll leave it on." Tomoe said.

I'm glad. I hate the dark. I wish I'd grow out of that fear. It makes me feel really weak. I don't know why I'm afraid of the dark. I wish I could figure out why I am.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to fall asleep. I could hear that Tomoe was already asleep again. I peaked my head out and looked at her. She looks so peaceful right now.

I hope my sleep can be that peaceful too. I don't want anymore nightmares.


	4. Friends

Ran's POV:

I was able to walk again after a week. Granted, I was pretty slow. Tomoe or Ako tended to always be beside me whenever I was walking. I guess they just want to make sure that I don't fall and hurt myself.

Once I proved that I was stable on my feet, Tomoe and I were allowed to go outside together. I haven't ever seen a town before. This is going to be really cool and really scary. What if people don't like me?

"You ready to go see the town?" Tomoe asked.

She was bouncing with excitement. I guess she's been looking forward to this day for a while now. I wonder what she wants to show me.

"Um... I guess... I've never been in a town before, though." I said, "Is it big?"

"Yeah. But, not too big. I promise you won't get lost easily. And it's not really that crowded on the streets either." Tomoe replied.

"Where are we gonna go?" I asked.

"I wanna introduce you to my friends." Tomle said, "I bet they'll like you a lot."

I'm kind of scared to meet them. I've never really had friends before. And what if they don't like me? Then what? I'll probably be on my own again. I doubt she'd abandon her friends for me.

"Stay safe, girls!" Dad called as opened the front door.

"We will!" Tomoe called back.

We went outside and started walking down a street. I was glancing around at the nee surroundings. So this is what a town looks like. It's not that bad. At least, for now.

Tomoe and I walked at a slow pace. Even if I could walk, I still was told to take it easy. They didn't want me hurting myself again. I don't want that either. I hope soon I'll be all better so I can be normal. I want to be able to run again.

"This is the first friend. I'll go see if she can come out and play." Tomoe stopped in front of a house.

I nodded and waited back for her. I wasn't ready to go and talk to complete strangers. Especially not adults. I don't trust adults that much. Not after the caretakers at the orphanage. I really only trust mom and dad.

I watched as Tomoe started talking to a woman. The woman had pink hair. I had never seen someone with that hair color before. Everyone at the orphanage had black or brown hair. Except when one kid came in with blond.

The woman looked over at me. I gulped and stood as still as a statue. Please just leave me alone. I don't trust you.

Unfortunately, Tomoe called me closer. I nervously walked over to her. I hid behind her back and looked up at the woman. She smiled at me.

"Would you two like to come in? She'll be done in a few minutes." The woman asked.

Please say no. Say we'll just wait out here. I don't wanna go inside. Please, Tomoe. I'm begging you.

"Sure." Tomoe said. Great. Now I'm stuck going inside this house.

The woman led us inside. We sat down in the living room. I kept myself pressed up beside Tomoe. I don't like being in here. I hope this friend comes out really soon. I want to go back outside.

We ended up having to wait for a while. The woman was talking to Tomoe. She was asking some questions about me. She tried asking me, but I refused to talk to her. Tomow just told her that I was shy.

Finally, a girl our age came into the room. She waved excitedly at Tomoe. Tomoe stood up. The two of them hugged. I watched them from the side. Should I do anything?

"Who's this?" The girl looked at me.

"This is Ran. She's the girl I was telling you guys about." Tomoe replied, "Ran, this is Himari."

"Nice to finally meet you, Ran!" Himari smiled at me.

I couldn't find my voice. I just offered her a shakey smile.

"She's shy." Tomoe said.

"Oh. I'm sure you'll warm up to me soon. I promise I'm really nice." Himari said.

"Ready to go out then?" Tomoe asked.

Himari nodded. She put on her shoes and then we left. I relaxed a little bit since we were outside again. Himari doesn't seem that bad. I think I could trust her.

We only had a short walk before we reached the next house. Like before, I hung back. Tomoe and Himari went to the door and asked for their friend. I waited silently. I kept glancing around me. I don't feel 100% safe here yet.

It didn't take them too long to get the next one. This one had short brown hair. That hair color I was used to. I had never seen anyone with Tomoe, Ako, or Himari's hair colors before.

"This is Tsugumi. Tsugu, this is Ran. She's pretty shy like you." Tomoe introduced us to each other.

"N-nice to meet you, Ran." Tsugumi said.

I just waved at her. I still couldn't get the courage to speak. My throat felt dry. Why am I so scared? These are kids my age. And they've been really nice to me. Why am I afraid to talk to them? I shouldn't be. I know that much.

"There's one more of us. Then we can go to the park and talk." Tomoe said.

"Think Moca's even awake yet?" Himari asked.

"Maybe. She'll wake up once she hears the news." Tomoe replied.

"Yeah, Ran~ Moca's been dying to meet you." Himari hummed as she smiled at me.

"Why?" I finally managed to find my voice.

"Because, you're so mysterious. No one's ever had someone like you around here before." Himari replied. She didn't react to me speaking. I'm glad about that.

"How am I mysterious?" I questioned. I feel a little braver now.

"Because you just kinda showed up one day with no real identity." Himari explained, "You're the cool new kid around."

"I don't want to be..." I mumbled.

"Come on, Ran~ It'll help you make friends really easily." Himari protested.

"I don't care..." I said.

"Aww..." Himari pouted.

"We're here. I'll get her." Tomoe said and then she walked up to the door.

I glanced between Himari and Tsugumi. They were both watching Tomoe. I eventually looked at her as well. She was talking to someone. I guess that must be this Moca they were talking about.

After a few minutes, the two of them came back to us. As I stared at Moca, I had this feeling that I knew her. I don't know from where though. She can't be from the orphanage. There's no way. I'd have remembered someone like her there.

"You guys ready to go to the park?" Tomoe asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone else but me said.

I just nodded to say I was fine with it. I still don't really feel like talking that much. I don't know if I'll talk to them for a while. I have issues finding my voice still.

"So, you're Ran, huh?" Moca eyed me up.

I nodded. It doesn't seem like she recognizes me. Then again, if she does know me, it wouldn't be under that name. So, maybe she won't know me anyway. That's fine by me. I don't need anyone to know me here. I want to start over if I can.

The walk to the park didn't take too long. We went to an empty part of the park and sat down. All of them were looking at me. I don't really want to talk.

"So, Ran. Um... can you tell us about yourself?" Himari took the lead.

I stared down at my legs. I started fiddling with my fingers. I'm nervous. What am I supposed to say? Do they know I'm an orphan? I don't know what Tomoe's told them.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"That Tomoe found you in the woods and that you don't know where your parents are." Moca was the one who answered, "Unless Tomo-chin was lying to us."

"Moca... come on, why would I lie to you guys." Tomoe chuckled.

She lied to them. She actually made sure they didn't know I'm from an orphanage. She listened to me. I'm really happy. So, I don't have to tell them the truth then. That's good.

"Well... um... I don't really know what to say..." I mumbled.

"What do you like to do?" Tsugumi asked.

"Uh... read, I guess..." I said. I really didn't have much to do in the orphanage so I don't have much to say.

"What about games? What do you like to play?" Himari asked.

"I... I never played any games..." I mumbled. I was never included in any games.

"How didn't you?" Everyone seemed shocked.

"I just was never included." I didn't see a point in lying.

"You didn't have any friends?" Moca questioned.

I nodded. I never had friends. No one liked me. I was always the weird kid.

They continued to ask me questions for a while. I tried to answer them, but it was hard. I can't let them know the truth about my life. They think I have parents who are looking for me. I don't think that's the case at all. They're probably dead.

We stopped when it was the afternoon. Everyone was supposed to go home for lunch. But, Moca asked to talk to me alone. I wonder what she could want.


	5. Found Out

Ran's POV:

Moca and I went to a quiet place in the park. I was nervously waiting for her to speak. I don't know what she wants to talk about. Maybe she does recognize me.

"Ran, you're familiar." Moca stated.

I froze in place. She does know. She knows me. If she tells the others, I'm done for. I just want to start over. I really want to be normal. Is that too much to ask?

"So are you." I replied. I don't see any point in hiding. If she knows, she knows. Nothing I say or do will change that.

"You were there at the weird gathering thing last year, right?" Moca asked.

So that's where I know her from. For my 5th birthday I was taken to a little playdate type thing. I guess I must've spent time with Moca there.

I nodded, "Yeah..."

"So... what happened since then? How'd you get all the way over here?" Moca asked.

I gulped. How am I supposed to lie? What am I supposed to say? There's not much I could say that she'd believe. Maybe I should just admit the truth.

"I..." I couldn't find my voice, "I... I..."

"You've been lying to us this whole time, haven't you?" Moca questioned, though her tone was a lot lighter than I expected. She didn't seem very mad about it.

I don't think anything I do is going to change this. I've been caught. I guess I wasn't a very good liar. Everyone seems to be able to tell I'm lying.

"I..." I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Just tell me the truth." Moca requested.

"I... I can't..." I was trying desperately to hold back my tears.

"You can. There's no reason you should be afraid to tell me the truth." Moca pouted.

"I don't want people to know the truth..." I whispered.

"I'll keep it a secret then~" Moca promised.

"U-um... I... I'm an orphan..." I stammered quietly.

"How long?" Moca asked.

Oh yeah... technically I'm an orphan now just cause no one knows about my parents. She might've thought that I had parents when we first met.

"I was brought to the orphanage before I was a year old." I mumbled.

"Oh... why don't you want other people to know that?"

"I just... because of how long I was there for..."

"How'd you get in the woods?" Moca asked.

"The orphanage caught on fire... I managed to get out..." I started to fiddle with my hands.

"Oh... you're from that orphanage."

"You swear you won't tell anyone?" I asked.

"I promise~" Moca hummed.

"Moca... do you think my... my parents are still alive?" I hesitantly asked.

Moca shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe. Why do you care? Weren't you taken from them?"

Right. She doesn't know how I was found. Guess I better clear that up.

"I wasn't. I was found abandoned. No one knows where my parents are or who they are." I said.

"Well, unless they found anything suspicious around you, then I think they are alive. Maybe they just lost you? Or someone maybe stole you?" Moca offered.

"I don't have any faith that they're alive... they should've found me by now." I started crying.

"Ran~" Moca hugged me.

"I'm sorry..."

"What're you saying sorry for?"

"Everything..." I whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for~" Moca said.

"Sometimes I wish I would've just died in the fire..." I sighed.

"Don't say that." Moca whacked me across the back of my head.

I yelped, "Hey!"

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you say things like that." Moca huffed.

"Moca..." I mumbled.

"Even if you never find your parents, that doesn't mean anything. You can be whatever you want." Moca looked up at the sky.

"But how am I supposed to be anything? Who wants me?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to do something. Stop acting like your past is going to stop you forever. It won't." Moca crossed her arms and glared at me.

"It feels like it will... I couldn't even get adopted in six years... I'm just going to fail at everything..." I mumbled as I stared down at the ground.

"Well, it's a good thing you have Moca on your side now~. Moca's gonna make sure that Ran doesn't fail." Moca hummed.

I blinked at her. Why is she talking like that? It's very strange, that's for sure. I've never seen someone refer to themselves by name like that. I guess it's just a unique thing about her.

"Ran~ Let me see you smile for once. All you ever do is frown." Moca poked my cheek as she puffed her cheeks out.

"Why should I smile?" I asked.

"Because I'm here~" Moca teased.

I smiled slightly and shook my head at her, "Jeez, you're weird."

Moca pretended like she had been shot in the heart, "Ouch. You've killed poor Moca with your words."

I chuckled. Moca smiled and stood up. I hesitantly stood up as well. I guess talking to her helped a lot. I feel better.

"I'm ready to go eat." Moca said.

"Okay..." I nodded.

We went back to where the others were waiting. Himari immediately started asking us what we had been talking about. Moca kept dancing around the questions, which made Himari angrier.

They all seem like they're really close friends. I hope that I'll be able to get close to them as well. I think they might be just the group of people I need in my life.

After a while longer of bickering, we all went home. We walked with each other until we got to a house. Tomoe and I were soon all alone.

"What did Moca want to talk to you about?" Tomoe asked me.

"She knew me. We had met last year." I said quietly.

"Does she know the truth?"

"She does now. I'm not very good at keeping up a lie, am I?" I sighed.

"I think you are. You just... want people to find out the truth. I know you don't believe that, but I think it's true. You want to be reassured that you're not what you're mind makes you out to be." Tomoe said.

"You think so?" I wasn't really believing her.

Tomoe nodded, "Yeah. I think you just want to be told you're not strange. You just want to fit in, right?"

I nodded. That's all I've ever wanted. I just want to be a normal kid. To have a normal life. If only I had a family of my own...

Sure, I might call Tomoe's parents mom and dad, but I don't exactly see them that way. I want a family of my own. Not just a family that got stuck with me.

"Hey, Tomoe? If mom and dad didn't let me stay, where would I have even gone?" I asked.

"Probably to another family. After all, the orphanage is gone. They'd have found someone to adopt you if they couldn't take you in." Tomoe replied.

"Is this town close? Does everyone know each other?" I asked.

"No. Not really. Some people know everyone, but some don't care enough to. I know a lot of people. They like me and Ako a lot." Tomoe said.

"Will they like me?"

"I'm sure they will."


	6. Taken

Ran’s POV:

It had been about a week since I met Tomoe’s friends. I’ve gotten to know them a lot better. I really like them. They’re nice to me. They treat me like I’ve always been there with them. I like that. I don’t like being treated differently.

So far, it was still only Moca and Tomoe who knew the truth about me. I haven’t wanted to tell anyone else. I still don’t believe Tomoe. I don’t think I want them to know. Why would I want them to know? They might start treating me differently then. That’s the last thing I want.

I don’t need reassurance that I’m not messed up. I don’t need anyone to tell me that I’m normal. I don’t need that. I don’t.

It had been a rough week. Mom was working hard to get me into a school. I was way behind the other kids. I didn’t get much schooling at the orphanage. I was taught to read by the only nice worker there. And then she left. But, I think they made her leave because she was nice. All the others were really mean, especially to me. They hated me a lot.

We didn’t have a school there. Most of the kids weren’t normally old enough to start learning anything. And now, because of that, the school here won’t take me in. They don’t have a teacher that would be willing to work with me. I’ve been getting lessons from mom. Sometimes I’d watch Tomoe do her school work and see if I could understand any of it. Most of the time I couldn’t.

It was just another day. I was alone at the house. Tomoe had school. Ako was at someone else’s house. Dad had to go work. Mom was outside in the garden. I was sitting in the living room by myself. I was coloring. There wasn’t anything good on TV. I was bored.

Maybe I could go out and walk around? I mean, why wouldn’t I be? They let me and Tomoe go out by ourselves. Why wouldn’t I be allowed to go out by myself either? I guess it’s an odd time of day, though. But, I might ask. I need something better to do. And I know my way around some of the town now. I won’t get lost anymore.

I went outside and found mom in the garden. She smiled at me.

“Can I go out by myself? I’m bored here.” I asked nervously.

“I guess. Just don’t go too far, alright?” Mom said.

“Okay!” I nodded.

I went to the front of the house and tried to decide which way I wanted to go. I decided to go the normal route that Tomoe and I would walk down. I wasn’t going to go too far. But, there’s a really pretty house just up the street. I like all the flowers in the yard.

I stopped at the house and looked at it for a moment. I don’t want the people in the house to see me. I walked a little farther and made it to where there was a nice shaded spot. I sat down on the sidewalk and watched the few people out and about.

There weren’t a lot of people around. And before long, I was the only one out. I should probably go home. I don’t wanna be all alone out here. I stood up and started making my way back to my house. It still feels weird to call it home. But, I’m glad I have a place I can call home now.

I could see my house in the distance, when I suddenly was grabbed from behind. A hand went over my mouth to muffle my screams. I was picked up and carried away. I was fighting against the person as hard as I could. But, what could a kid do to an adult?

I was shoved into a car and something was tied around my mouth. Then, another cloth got tied over my eyes. I could feel the car moving. Where are they taking me? Why do they want me?

My arms and legs were soon tied together as well. I couldn’t move anything. I could make any noise either. I’m helpless. No one’s going to save me. I’m stuck. I’m going to die, aren’t I? They probably want to do bad things to me.

“Yeah, we got her.”

They were targeting me. They wanted me for a reason. What could that reason be? I don’t understand. Why do they want me? What’s so special about me?

“Don’t worry. We’ll make sure she’s in good condition. You’ll have your kid back soon.”

What? What’s going on? Is this person working for my parents? Are they trying to get me back? But then, why didn’t they just ask? They have the right to take me away, don’t they? Something’s very wrong here.

“So, this is really the kid, huh?”

“Yeah. Can’t believe it took us this long to find her.”

“Lucky we have contacts in this town, huh?”

“Indeed. Now, little girl, we’re taking you back home. I’ll untie you if you promise to be a good girl for us. We don’t want any trouble.”

I nodded. I want to see who took me. I’m not going to behave. Once I can safely get away, I will. But, I’ll need to know who did this.

The guy untied me and removed the cloths from my face. I looked up at him. I couldn’t make out too much in the lighting of the car. There were windows, but they were very shaded. Not a lot of light was coming in. This isn’t good. I don’t like this. I’m scared.

“Where’s home?” I asked, “How come I wasn’t always there? What happened?”

“I see. You have a lot of questions. I don’t blame you. I can try and answer them.” The guy said, “Home is a bit away from here. As for what happened, someone from that place stole you from us.”

“Who are you?” I asked him, hoping it seemed like an innocent question.

“I work for your parents.” The guy replied, “That’s all you need to know about me for now.”

“Okay.” I said. I need to seem like I’m being innocent. I can’t let them know my plan.

I don’t trust these people. They seem like bad people. I mean, why’d they take me like this? If they are taking me home, they should’ve been able to just ask. I don’t know if they’d tell me if I asked. I guess that’s something I can try to ask.

“Why are you doing it this way? Why didn’t mom or dad come pick me up? Why’s it a big secret?” I asked.

“You see, your parents aren’t exactly liked around here.”

“Why not?” I questioned.

“You’ll see when we get there.”

“How long will it be?” I asked.

“Maybe another ten minutes. It’s not that far, I promise.” The guy said.

…

It wasn’t that long before we were exiting the car. There was a house in the middle of the woods. This must be it. I don’t like this. It feels weird and creepy.

I tried to act excited. The two guys that got me lead me into the house. Once inside, I was greeted by someone.

“Hello, I’m your dad.” They said, “Is there a name you like to be called? We chose a name for you, but if there’s one you like better, we’ll gladly call you by that.”

“I go by Ran.” I stated.

He looks a little scary. I don’t like him that much. Is this guy really my dad? I guess he does look like me.

“Then that’s what we’ll call you.”

“Where’s mom?” I asked.

“She’s sick. You can’t see her until she gets better, I’m sorry.” Dad said.

“It’s okay. So, um…” I didn’t know what to say.

“How about I give you a tour. After all, this is your home.” Dad held out a hand to me.

I hesitantly took it. He started leading me around the house. I don’t really like it here. I want to go back. I’d rather live with Tomoe than here. This doesn’t feel like a home. It seems… dark, I think.

“What do you do for a job, dad?” I asked.

“That’s not something you need to worry about, Ran.” Dad said as he patted me on the head.

“But I wanna know!” I pouted.

“I do things that aren’t… allowed.” Dad said, “Alright? I do bad things. But, no one gets hurt.”

I knew something was up. Dad isn’t good. He’s bad. I need to get out of here. I can’t stay here. But, how on earth am I going to get out. I don’t know where I would go. Maybe I could learn the layout. I’ll be stuck here for a while. I guess I better get friendly with everyone here.

I hope that I’ll be found. They’ll come looking for me. I know it. I just hope dad doesn’t have any way to stop them. I don’t know what he does, but he might have power. I just hope he doesn’t hurt any of them. That’s the last thing I want. I just want to go back. That’s all I want. I hate it here.

“This is your room. I hope you find it to your liking. I’ll get you some toys soon so you won’t be bored. Is there anything else you’d like?” Dad acted really nice to me.

“Um… no. I’m fine with just toys.” I replied.

“Alright. Well, it’s almost lunch. Why don’t we go see what’s being made today?” Dad started leading me to a new room.

We came to a dining room. Dad started talking to someone in the room. I wasn’t paying attention to them that much. I was more focused on looking around at me surroundings. I need to get to know this place as soon as possible. The sooner I know the layout, the sooner I can plan my escape.

I can’t rely on other people. I don’t know what dad is capable of. Because of that, I’m on my own. I doubt anyone in this place is on my side. They wouldn’t go against him. It seems like everyone really respects him.

Am I stuck here? Is there no hope of me escaping?


	7. Stuck

Ran’s POV:

It had been over a month since I was taken to my parents. I haven’t been able to get out. No matter what I thought of, someone was always in the way. They must be prepared in case someone does try to escape. That must mean someone tried before. I doubt they think I’m trying to get out.

I guess it’s not so bad here. Unfortunately, mom is still sick. Dad said she might die soon. I don’t really know how to feel about that. I’ve never met her, so I really don’t care that much. I know, she’s my mom, but I don’t feel anything toward her. Her and dad aren’t good people, are they?

I still haven’t learned much more about myself. I’ve asked why I was taken away, but no one will answer me. Why did the person steal me? What was the purpose. They just abandoned me. Why would they do that? If they wanted me dead, they would’ve killed me. I’m still very confused.

I miss everyone. I want to be with them again. There’s no other kids here. I’m the only one. I hate it. Sure, I have toys and stuff to play with, but I want to play with other kids. That’s all I want. But, dad said no. He doesn’t want anyone to see me.

I guess I know why. If I’m seen, then they can report that they found me. I’ve heard them talking about the fact that there’s a missing person’s report for me. I’m not exactly sure what that means, but I think that means they’re looking for me. I hope they’ll find me.

I’m getting taught by a random lady I really don’t care to know. She’s not very nice to me. I bet she’d like to hit me. She can’t because someone is always watching. Dad makes sure no one can hurt me. I know some people here do want to hurt me. They don’t like me. I don’t feel safe here at all.

I asked dad if I’d ever get to go outside. He said yes. Once I was older. I wonder how old that will be. He said for middle school he’d send me to a school. That’s something I’m looking forward to. I really want to see kids my age again. I don’t know how old you have to be for middle school. I hope it’s not too much longer. I really want to make friends again.

Dad had made me change my hairstyle. I used to have it long, but now he makes me keep it short. I guess it’s so that no one would recognize me just by glancing my way. Dad is very cautious about all of that. He is very cautious about making sure no one finds me.

…

For the first time, I was allowed outside. It had been two years. I was eight now. Dad finally trusted me enough to explore the woods around the house. I’m glad I get to finally leave the house for a bit. I’ve decided to just stay with him. Sure, I could probably run, but I don’t see a point. They’ll just get me again.

Mom had died a year ago. Dad said she got too sick to be healed. I didn’t feel anything when he told me she died. I never got to meet her.

I was walking through the woods. It was the afternoon. I wonder how far these woods go. I never explored too far from the house. I was always afraid I’d get lost. But now, I have a way to get back. I learned how to mark my path so I don’t get lost.

I kept walking for a long time. I ended up finding the end of the woods. I had made it back to the town. I hesitantly looked around. I don’t see anyone I know.

Last year, dad told me they no longer were looking for me. That was why I could now go outside. They had no leads, so they closed the case. I actually read my page. It said that I was assumed to be dead. After only one year, they already thought I had died. It’s been two now, so I guess it does seem likely.

I was going to head out of the woods when I spotted someone I did know. Moca. She was walking by herself down the road. I quickly hid behind a tree. I can’t let her see me.

But, why can’t I? As long as she keeps this a secret, we could meet. I’d like to be able to talk to her again. But, could she keep this a secret? She’d want to tell them I’m alive. I don’t know if this is a good idea. I should just stay hidden.

I hesitantly peeked out from behind the tree. Moca was just walking past. I watched as she continued down the road. I desperately wanted to run over to her. I held myself back. I can’t do that. I can’t be seen.

But, I really want to be.

…

Every day, I would go back and watch the town. Some days, I would see Moca again. It was only her I ever saw. Today, I wanted to talk to her. I know it’s very risky, but I need to. I can’t take it anymore. I need to talk to her again.

It was a day where she was one of the only people around. I should be able to pull her into the forest without the other people noticing. I took a deep breath. Moca was almost at the spot.

Once she got in front of me, I grabbed her and yanked her into the woods. She let out a startled yelp. I hope no one heard her and comes to investigate. I don’t need anyone else seeing me but her. I tugged Moca a little deeper into the forest. She couldn’t turn around to see who I was.

I let her go once I felt we were far enough. Moca quickly turned around and faced me. She didn’t seem afraid. She just looked startled. I guess this is a pretty quiet town. No one would really think anything bad would happen here.

“Who are you?” Moca asked.

She doesn’t recognize me? Maybe it’s just been a while. It might just be that. Then again, my hair is short now. Maybe that’s why she doesn’t recognize me.

“Moca, it’s me. Ran.” I stated.

“Ran…” Moca’s eyes widened, “You’re alive…”

I nodded. She thought I was dead. I guess they all must think that then. Unfortunately, they’ll be believing that for a while longer. I don’t want them all to know quite yet. It’s too risky. This is risky as it is. If she ends up telling, who knows what’ll happen.

Moca started crying. She hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. She missed me. Despite how little time we really spent together, she missed me. Honestly, I thought it really only be Tomoe and Ako who really missed me.

“Where have you been? Why haven’t you shown yourself?” Moca demanded.

“My… my parents… they’re alive… well, my mom died now…” I said, “They took me…”

“Well, we should go and tell every-“

“No!”

Moca stared at me in shock. I can’t blame her. The fact that I don’t want anyone to know is probably concerning.

“But, Ran, they need to know. Then you can come back. Don’t you want that?” Moca’s lower lip was trembling slightly.

“It’s not that easy. Dad does… illegal stuff. If… if anyone finds out about me and… he knows… I don’t know what he’d do…” I mumbled, “I can’t go back. I… I can’t risk it…”

“But, Ran… you’ll be safer. They’ll stop him. You shouldn’t need to worry.” Moca tried to reason.

“I’ve seen him in action, Moca. He has ties. They won’t do anything. I know that.” I stated.

“What are you going to do?” Moca asked.

“I don’t know...dad said I’ll be going to the public middle school in town. He’s signing me up under a fake name. If you go to that school, we’ll be together again. But, no one can know the truth. Not for now, at least.” I sighed, “Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“I promise. I want you to be safe, Ran~” Moca promised, “Will you come here again soon?”

“I don’t know… I’ll try, but no guarantees.” I said.

“I hope I’ll get to see you again. I miss you…”

“I miss you too.”

“Stay safe. I don’t want to lose you. None of us do.” Moca said.

“I know. I’ll do my best to stay safe.” I promised.

“See you around.” Moca smiled, before she turned and walked away.

I sighed and walked away as well. I better get going. I’ve been out here for longer than normal. Let’s hope they don’t think anything of it. I don’t want them to know about Moca. Who knows what might happen then.

When I got home, dad asked to speak with me alone. I’m nervous. What could he want from me?

“Ran, a worker here saw you talking to a kid. What did I tell you?” Dad glared at me.

I gulped, “I’m not allowed to talk to anyone outside of the house…”

“Who is the kid?” Dad demanded.

I can’t believe we got spotted. By who? Why is it such a big deal.

“No one.”

“Considering you pulled her away to talk, I’m going to assume you know her well.” Dad didn’t fall for it.

“W-Why does I matter?” I asked.

“Because I don’t want anyone knowing about you.” Dad stated, “Now, tell me her name.”

“No. You don’t need to know.”

“Tell me now, or I’m going to hurt you.” Dad growled through clenched teeth.

I gulped, “M-Moca…”

“And how do you know her?”

“W-we’re friends…”

“You’re not allowed to leave this house for another year. I hope you understand the importance of not getting caught.” Dad growled, before he left me alone.

Great. Now I can’t talk to her again. Why can’t I? She’s not going to tell. I know that. I doubt dad would believe me, though. He won’t trust her at all. I just hope he doesn’t do anything to her.

…

Moca’s POV:

It had been a week since I had met Ran. I hadn’t seen her since then. I hope she’s okay.

It’s been hard. None of us ever forgot about her. She always comes up in a conversation. And now I can’t tell them the good news. I promised Ran I wouldn’t. I can’t tell them. Not if there’s a chance she could get hurt from it. That’s the last thing I’d want.

It was another day of this. The four of us were meeting together. We always did this. We sat in a circle and talked. Once again, Ran was brought up.

“Guys… I heard they got a tip about Ran. Do you think it’s a real lead?” Tomoe asked.

“Who knows. Did they say what the lead was?” I shrugged.

“A little bit. They said she was alive. And that she’s being held somewhere.” Tomoe said, “I think they said it’s close by. They gave an address.”

“Really?” All of our eyes widened.

Tomoe nodded, “Maybe they’ll find her.”

“I don’t know about that… it’s just… what if they have ties. What if they can get the police to back off? Then what?” I asked, remembering what Ran had told me about her father.

"They won't! They can't… Ran needs to be taken back…" Tomoe yelled at me and then she burst out into tears.

She was always sensitive talking about Ran. I shouldn’t have said that. Now I’ve made her upset.

“Tomo-chin, I’m sorry…”

“It’s not that far of a stretch, though. They might be able to get the police off their tail. Maybe that’s why she hasn’t been found yet.” Himari said.

“But… but they…”

“I’m sorry, Tomoe, but it’s likely the truth.”

Tomoe went silent after that. I’m sure we all feel bad. We crushed her hopes. I know she desperately wants Ran to be found and brought back, but knowing what I know, I don’t think that’s going to happen. Hopefully we’ll go to the same middle school. Then we can see each other again. That’ll be nice. Then Tomoe won’t be so sad anymore.

We spent a little longer talking. After that, we went our separate ways. I was taking a walk. I wasn’t ready to go home yet. As I was walking, someone stood in my path.

I looked up at them. I don’t know who this person is. I just feel they aren’t a good person. I was ready to run at a moment’s notice. I don’t trust them one bit.

“Stay away from Ran. You don’t want to get hurt, do you? So stay away and forget about her.” The person stated and then vanished into the crowd.

I didn’t know how to react to that. I can’t see Ran again? If I do, I’ll get hurt? That won’t stop me. If I see Ran, I’m talking to her. I’m not losing her again. Not after all this time.


	8. Reunited

Ran’s POV:

It had been a while. Today I was going to start middle school. I’m nervous. What if they are there? I’m still not supposed to let people know about me. But, Moca would still know me, right? I haven’t changed anything. She should still recognize me.

I’m unsure what dad would do if they started hanging out with me again. I have to make friends in school. I can’t just be a loner. That’s not ideal for me. Sure, I don’t know that I’d want to make too many friends. I’m not that social. But, I’d like to make a few friends.

I was going to be leaving for school. I gulped. My hands were sweating a lot. I hope no one else recognizes me. That wouldn’t be good. I don’t think anyone should recognize me, but you never know. I wonder what they would even try to do if they realized who I was. I’ve lost count of how many years it’s been now. I think it would just be a lot of shock to find out I’m not dead.

I left the house and started walking to school. Dad couldn’t drive me because he’s wanted. That’s fun. I can’t go anywhere with him because of that. Not that I mind. I don’t like him that much. I’m glad I don’t have to go anywhere with him.

As I entered the school gate, I saw them. I froze in place, unsure what to do. Do I approach? Do I hide? Should I just pretend not to see them? Only Moca should recognize me, so it’s not that bad. As long as she doesn’t say anything, I should be fine.

But, I want to talk to them. I want to see them again. I nervously glanced around. I wonder if dad sent someone to spy on me. I wouldn’t put it past him to do that. He cares a lot about not letting anyone know about me.

I don’t care. I’m done with him and hiding. I’m showing myself to them whether or not he likes it. These are my friends. He can’t stop me. Well, he can… but I don’t care. He can do whatever he wants. I’m not going to bow to his demands. I’m sick of it.

I took a deep breath and walked over to them. They didn’t care to look at me. Except when Moca saw me. Her eyes widened. I nervously smiled at her. She smiled back and ran over to me. The others watched her in confusion. They don't recognize me. Of course not.

“Who’s this, Moca?” Himari asked.

Moca looked at me. I guess I'm the one who has to explain it. I don’t care if they know. I’d like for them to know. It’ll definitely be a relief to them all to know that I’m okay. I don't care anymore what dad says to do. He doesn't get it. He doesn't understand how much I need them.

“I… i-it’s me… Ran.” I nervously mumbled.

It seemed like time was frozen. They were all just staring at me. Can I really blame them, though? They thought I was dead for so long. To know I'm not must be shocking.

"R-Ran!" Tomoe was the first to move.

She ran up to me and hugged me. It was very tight. I didn't want to say anything. She seems really happy. I don't want to ruin that.

"You're okay… I can't believe it…" Tomoe whispered. She started crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I hugged her back.

"What happened to you?" Tomoe asked.

"Um… my parents found me…" I wasn't sure how to talk about it.

"Why'd they take you and run?" Himari questioned.

"Cause they're criminals." I said, "Dad is wanted for a lot of stuff. Mom was too, but she died."

"Why are you staying there?"

"Because I can't leave. He has a lot of power. I don't doubt he could easily find me again." I sighed.

“Well, at least we're all back together.” Tsugumi said.

“If he finds out, won’t he try and separate us?” Moca asked.

Right… she probably knows the truth. She knows how dad feels. He wouldn’t want them to know. He would hurt them if they posed a threat. But, what threat do they pose? What could they do? I don’t think they’d tell anyone about me.

“I don’t know…” I mumbled.

“Well, how are you able to go to school?” Himari asked.

“If you guys couldn’t recognize me, what makes you think anyone else will. Plus, I’m signed up under a fake name.” I explained, “So, um… I guess you guys will have to pretend like you don’t know me. We can’t let any of the teachers know the truth.”

“I think we can still act like we know you. We’d just have to use the fake name is all.” Moca stated.

“Dad decided he’d call me Mika.” I said.

“Well, whenever we’re around other people, we’ll call you that then.”

…

School was strange. Thankfully, I was with all of them in class. That was good. I’m glad I at least have people I know in the class. I wouldn’t want to be all alone. It’s hard to keep up this lie. I really wish I could just tell everyone the truth, but I can’t. No one can know the truth.

It had just become lunch time. The five of us sat together in a quiet place. We wanted to be alone so we could talk freely. I could tell it was hard for them to pretend as well. This is going to be an interesting time. Are we really going to be able to keep this up the entire time? I’m not sure.

“This is harder than I thought…” Himari was the first to complain.

“It never was going to be easy.” Tomoe replied.

“Do you think there would ever be a way we wouldn’t have to lie like this?” Tsugumi asked.

“Well, if dad gets arrested, then yeah… but, I really don’t see that happening anytime soon.” I sighed.

“Why do you call him dad?” Moca asked, “It’s pretty clear you despise him.”

“I don’t know anything else to call him.” I said.

“Oh… you don’t know his first name or anything?”

I shook my head, “I know nothing about him. I don’t even know what he does that made him wanted.”

“He must be keeping it a secret for a reason.” Himari stated.

“Well, I can guess it’s probably because if she knows, she could technically tell on him.” Moca said.

“I don’t know what that would accomplish, but I guess?” I don’t understand her answer. Dad seems to have ties. He seems to be pretty good at getting away.

“Do you not think the police will do anything?” Tsgumi asked.

I nodded, “Yeah… I’ve seen him get away from things already. He seems to have ties or he can bribe them pretty well.”

“Oh… that’s not good…”

“There has to be something we can do.” Tomoe said.

“But there isn’t. Trust me, I’ve had a lot of time to think about it. Nothing will work. He knows everything that could hurt him. He knows how to get away from anything.” I stated.

Tomoe frowned and stared at the ground. She really wants to get him caught. I don’t blame her. I bet they all want him caught. So do I. But, I know it won’t work. I would’ve done it by now if I found something.

“Ran, what would happen if you did try to run away or something like that?” Himari asked, “Would he try to get you back or would he just kill you?”

I shrugged, “I dunno. And, I really don’t want to find out.”

“Has he… killed people…?”

I nodded, “Yeah. I don’t know how many, but he has. Even showed me a video of him killing one so I knew what he was capable of.”

“Oh… this is definitely not going in our favor…” Himari sighed.

“But, it’s fine, isn’t it? As long as no one gets hurt because of this, what really is the problem? We’re together again.” Tsugumi asked.

“Tsugu, you do realize it’ll only be at school, right? I doubt she’d be allowed to go out any other time.” Moca pointed out.

“Even then, we still can see each other. It’s not the worst thing in the world.” Tsugumi defended.

“I guess it’s not… but this isn’t what we want.”

“It’s all you’ll get for now. There’s nothing we can do about it.” I said, “Believe me, I’d do anything to be away from him.”

“Just, if he does hurt you, please don’t stay. Get out of there.” Himari said.

“And go where? He’ll find me.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m sure there are police who will help. Who won’t listen to him. We’ll get him caught. We will.” Tomoe stated.

She’s very firm about this. She really wants to get rid of him. I wish that hope could become a reality, but I still don’t see that happening. There doesn’t seem to be anything that he won’t find a way out of. And, even if they catch him, unless they charge him with life, he can be bailed out. He definitely has the money for it.

We stopped talking about him for a while and ate. We couldn’t risk talking anymore now. There were people close by that could overhear us if they tried. No one else can know about this. This is a secret that needs to be kept. If it isn’t, it may end in someone’s death.

Lunch soon ended and we went back to class. I was distracted. I couldn’t stop thinking of what might happen. What if dad sent someone to spy on me? Now that I remembered he wouldn’t hesitate to do that, I’m really scared. What if I was caught telling them the truth? What will he do to me if he finds out?

I can’t tell the others. I don’t want them to worry about me anymore than they already are. I want them to think I’m safe. I don’t know if they’d try anything if they found out I wasn’t. I don’t know what they could do, but I know it might end badly for them. I have to keep them safe. Dad wouldn’t hesitate to eliminate them if he felt they were threats.

What am I going to do?


	9. Runaway

Ran’s POV:

I got home from school and was extremely nervous. What if dad calls me to talk? What if he knows? I don’t know what might happen.

I couldn’t find him. I wonder where he is? I started searching around for him. I heard his voice coming from his office. Looks like he’s talking to someone. I walked closer and listened.

“Get rid of that girl. She’s too much of a threat.”

I froze. Who is he talking about?

“Aoba? You sure you want her? What about the girl that she lived with?”

“I want her dead. She’s the one who knows too much.”

He wants to kill Moca? No! I can’t let him.

“What time shall I do it for?”

“Tonight.”

…

When night fell, I snuck out. I packed a bag. I’m running away. I’m going to save Moca. I can’t let him kill her. But, what can I do? I’m not that strong. Maybe I can get there first and we can run and hide? It’s the best I can do.

I still remember where her house is. I just hope she didn’t move. I made it to her house. I hope I got there first. I saw a light on in a room. I think I can climb up and reach the window.

I climbed up the wall. It was Moca’s room. Thank god. I tapped on her window. She jumped and looked over at me. Moca’s eyes widened as she saw me. She ran over and opened the window. I jumped inside the room.

“What are you doing here?” Moca asked.

“Dad is sending someone to kill you. We need to hide.” I said.

“What? Why?” Moca asked.

“Because you know too much.” I explained, “Now, Come on. We have to go.”

“Okay. Um… where?” Moca asked.

“I don’t know. We’ll figure that out later. Come on.” I tugged her toward the door.

“Too late.”

We froze. The guy dad sent had made it. He opened the door. I gulped. Now he’s going to kill me too. No. We can fight him off. Just, with what?

“Looks like I’ll have to kill both of you now.” The guy walked closer to us.

“Leave her alone.” Moca stood in front of me.

“How cute. Think you can save her? Both of you are dying.” The guy laughed.

I grabbed a book on a desk nearby. I threw it at him. He was distracted for a moment. I grabbed another book and threw it harder. After that, I grabbed Moca’s hand and ran out of the room.

We sprinted out of the house and into the nearby shrubbery to hide. Let’s hope he’ll run past us. We wouldn’t be able to outrun him. The guy came out moments later. He growled and started searching around.

We stayed completely still as he walked past us. One wrong move and we’re dead. He walked past us. Hopefully he keeps going.

“Think I can’t tell.” He suddenly turned back around and threw a knife into our hiding spot.

It made its mark in Moca’s arm. She screamed in pain. This isn’t good. I quickly tugged Moca to her feet and started running again. We ran behind the houses. Hopefully the darkness will help hide us. I guess we better try and make it to someone else’s house. Moca needs help.

“Don’t take the knife out. It’ll make you bleed more.” I warned her as we kept running.

“Okay…” Moca sounded different. It wasn’t because of her pained voice. It sounded, I don’t know, weaker?

I looked at her. She was struggling to keep up with me. Is she in that much pain? Or is she losing too much blood? Please don’t collapse.

Unfortunately, she did collapse. I gulped as I struggled to pick her up. The guy was still running. He would catch up if I couldn’t get up. I can’t just leave her here, but… is it worth it? If I can’t pick her up, would it be better to just go without her? Or should I just die with her?

Stop it, Ran. You can do it. I managed to pick her up. I was slow, but I was running again. Tsugumi should be close by here. But, we’d have to go back to the main road. It’s too risky. Looks like we’re going to Tomoe then. I can recognize the back of that house.

It was hard to run with Moca, but I was keeping ahead of the guy. I could see the house in the distance. We’re almost there. I can make it.

I soon reached the house. We hid in some bushes. Please don’t find us this time. He ran right past us this time. Thank god. I came out of hiding. I went around to the front and started knocking on the door. I hope someone answers. I know it’s late.

Thankfully, someone did open the door. It was Tomoe. Her eyes widened as she saw me. She hadn’t looked down to see Moca yet.

“Help…” I moved closer and looked down at Moca.

Tomoe’s eyes went even wider. She quickly pulled us inside and called for her parents. They came down and stared at us. Her dad immediately went and called for an ambulance. Her mom took Moca from me and started wrapping up her wound.

“What happened?” Tomoe asked.

“Dad sent someone to kill her…” I started crying. It was too much to handle.

Tomoe hugged me tightly as I started sobbing. Ako came down and joined her. She probably doesn’t know it’s me. But, I’m glad she’s not going to question it.

The ambulance soon came. Tomoe’s mom went with her. They called Moca’s parents to tell them the news. Tomoe took me to her room. Ako followed behind her.

“You okay?” Tomoe asked me.

I nodded, “Y-yeah… just a little shaken…”

“Who’re you?” Ako asked.

“It’s Ran. But, don’t tell mom and dad. Not yet.” Tomoe stated.

“Okay. So… um… what happened to you and Moca?” Ako asked me.

“After school I heard my dad talking to someone. He told them to kill Moca because she knows too much. I… I had spoken to her before and we got caught. I ran away to warn her, but the guy got there before we could hide…” I explained.

“So… what are we going to do? You can’t go home. I know that dad would want to drive you home.” Tomoe sighed.

“Should we just come clean? Maybe there’s a chance here?” I suggested.

“Maybe. You wanna tell them?” Tomoe asked.

“C-could you? I just… I don’t want to… to have to explain it all again… I don’t like remembering it.” I mumbled.

“That’s fine. I’ll go tell him now. Ako and you can hang out.” Tomoe said and then left the room.

Ako pulled me to the bed and we sat. We didn’t speak for a while. We sat in silence. Eventually, Ako spoke.

“Are you okay? Like, mentally?” Ako asked quietly.

“I… I don’t know… I’m not sure what I’m really feeling.” I replied.

“Well, tell us if you need any help.” Ako said.

“I will.” I promised.

A few minutes later, Tomoe came back in. She informed us that he knew the truth. They’d report it to the police along with the attack. I was allowed to stay for tonight, but they weren’t sure if I’d be taken away. I hope not. Or, if I am, I at least can still be near them.

It wasn’t too long before we were told to go to bed. Ako went back to her room. I stayed with Tomoe. I still had my bag with me. I hesitantly changed into the spare clothes I brought.

We shared the bed. It’s almost like before. Except, we’re older now. That really seems to be the only thing that’s changed. Her room still looks pretty similar to how I remember it.

“Hey, Tomoe?” I asked.

“Yeah?” Tomoe looked at me.

“You don’t seem like you’ve changed very much. Well, besides your hair being short now.” I commented.

Tomoe seemed to be thinking, “I guess I haven’t really changed. Haven’t dropped anything I’ve been doing and I haven’t really started anything new.”

“Anyone else change at all?”

“Not that I can think of. Everyone seems to be the same.”

“That’s nice… I’m glad nothing’s really changed.” I mumbled.

“Well… there is something that I guess has changed.” Tomoe eventually admitted.

“What’s that?” I asked.

Tomoe didn’t reply. She was staring at the bed. I wasn’t sure what to think. Was she just embarrassed to admit it? Or was there something else behind her silence?

“Well, you can tell me whenever.” I didn’t want to pry too much.

We laid in silence for a while. Tomoe seemed different. She seems like there’s something she wants to say but she couldn’t get it out. I could only wonder what it was. I didn’t want to ask. I don’t want to make her feel uncomfortable.

“Ran… um, I…” Tomoe stopped again.

She buried herself under the blankets. Before she could, I thought I saw her face turn red. Is she that embarrassed about it or what? I heard her mumble something, but I couldn’t understand it.

“What did you say? I can’t hear you.” I asked.

“Forget it. Just forget about it. Nothing changed.” Tomoe said.

“Just tell me.” I said.

Tomoe sighed, “I… I think I… I um, like you… as more than a friend…”

"Huh?" I didn't understand what she meant.

"I… I um…" Tomoe gulped, "How about I just show you?"

I shrugged. I'm not sure what that means. It can't be that bad, right?

Tomoe moved closer. Our faces were almost touching. Our bodies were. Tomoe's face was still bright red. And now mine is starting to turn that color too.

Tomoe suddenly connected our lips together. I didn't know what to do. She likes me like that?

I don't know how to feel. Do I like her that way too? Maybe I do. I never really understood what I was feeling, but maybe that's because I didn't know this was something that could happen.

"I-I'm sorry, Ran… I shouldn't have done that…" Tomoe pulled away, moving as far away from me as she could.

"I-it's okay." I stammered, "It wasn't something I hated…"

Tomoe buried her head into a pillow. I guess me saying that didn’t help her at all. What can I do to show her it’s okay?

“Tomoe?” I whispered, “I like you too.”

Tomoe hesitantly unburied herself from the pillow. I smiled at her. She looked away. I sighed and scooted closer to her.

"Tomoe…"

"Do you really love me too?" Tomoe whispered, doubt plaguing her voice.

I nodded, "Yeah. I do."

I don't want to tell her she's not the only one I have feelings for. But, she isn't. There's actually a few others I like the same way. Nothing will come of them. Right?

I'm with Tomoe, aren't I? Is that what she wants?

"What are we?" I asked.

“I don’t know… just… just please act like this didn’t happen…” Tomoe mumbled.

“Alright.” I agreed. I don’t see any point in fighting against that.

“L-let’s go to bed.” Tomoe stammered as she hid her face again.

“Okay.” I moved closer to her.

“I hope Moca’s gonna be okay…”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine… but, with him still out there…” I sighed.

“I’m sure they’ll find him and get him for this.” Tomoe stated.

“I’m scared…” I whispered.

“I know. He won’t hurt you. I promise.”

I don’t really believe her. How can she stop him? I couldn’t stop him. I can’t stop anyone that works for dad. I failed to keep Moca safe. I’m a horrible friend. We should’ve kept running. I shouldn’t have made us hide. I’m the reason she got hurt.

“What’s wrong?” Tomoe asked.

I didn’t realize I had started crying. I don’t want to tell her. I know she’ll just try and tell me it’s not my fault. I don’t think I’ll believe her no matter what. I know I’m the reason she got hurt.

“Ran? What’s wrong? Why’re you crying?” Tomoe repeated.

“I-it’s nothing…” I stammered.

“Something is wrong. Just tell me.” Tomoe pleaded.

“Just… just everything catching up to me…” I lied.

“Oh…” Tomoe hugged me. Looks like she believes me. That’s good.

I hugged her back. We stayed like that the entire night. It was nice to have someone that cared again. I’ve really missed having people that didn’t want me dead.


	10. You Can't Hide Forever

Ran’s POV:

A week had passed since that day. Moca was doing okay. She was getting better. Her arm was pretty much healed. Unfortunately, the guy that attacked us wasn’t caught. He’s probably with dad again. And they’re probably planning how to get revenge.

I’m scared to leave the house. What if he finds me? I’m sure he’d want me more than anyone else. I ruined everything for him. He’d want me dead, right? I don’t know that dad would care at this point. He’s been getting fed up with me. This was probably the last straw.

Unfortunately, I’m still forced to go to school. This isn’t good. I’m terrified to leave, but I have no choice. Despite my pleading, I wasn’t allowed to stay home. Oh yeah, I'm still with Tomoe. They let me stay again. I don’t know where I would’ve gone otherwise.

“Ran! Come on, it’s time to go!”

I sighed. It was time to leave for school again. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed out of the room. Tomoe was waiting for me at the door. We set off to school. I stayed really close to her. I always get nervous being outside. I don’t trust anyone that’s out.

We made it to school. It was Moca’s first day back. She was overly enthusiastic to see us. She doesn’t seem scared from the attack at all. It almost feels like it didn’t happen. But, I know it did. And I know this won’t be the only time.

School went by as usual. Before long, it was already lunch time. We were all sitting together as usual.

“So, how’re you doing, Moca?” Himari started off the conversation.

“I’m fine.” Moca reassured her.

I feel like there’s something else. Her tone seems off. It doesn’t look like anyone else had noticed, though. Maybe I’m just imagining things.

“Do you know if they found who attacked you?”

“They haven’t.”

“I wonder why they did it… I can’t understand it at all…” Himari pouted.

Yeah… we haven’t told anyone the truth. They just think it was some random guy. For me, they think I just ran away randomly and went to Tomoe. They don’t know about any of this. And that’s the way we want to keep it. They don’t need to worry.

…

It was the end of the day. I had gotten ahead of everyone in the hallway. I’m outside by myself. How far ahead did I get? It’s taking them ages to get out.

I was standing out of the way. There were a lot of kids coming out still. This is the spot where we always meet up after school. They’ll come here once they get out. But, they must’ve gotten stuck behind some slow people. I still haven’t seen them yet.

A hand went over my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was muffled. I was pulled back behind the school. I struggled against them, but I couldn’t get free. They were too strong for me. I was shoved into something. I didn’t have time to make it out. They slammed me into the floor until I fell unconscious.

…

When I woke up, it was to a dark room. I groaned and sat up. Weird. I’m not restrained. I would’ve assumed they would have tied me up. My eyes slowly started adjusting to the light. I was alone in this room. It was barren. Nothing but me was there. I saw a door. It’s probably locked. Do I even bother trying?

I have nothing better to do. Maybe it’ll tell whoever took me that I’m awake? Who did take me? I wouldn’t be surprised if it was dad. He probably wants me. I did ruin his plan, after all. He’ll want revenge for that. I just know it.

I walked over to the door and tried the handle. As expected, it was locked. I sighed. How long until someone comes for me? I know I should be scared and all, but honestly I saw this coming. Now, if I find out dad isn’t responsible for this, then I’ll start panicking.

A heard footsteps nearing me. I stood back and waited. I guess they’re coming to check on me. The door opened up and light flooded in. I covered my eyes. It was too bright for me.

“You’re awake. Come on. Your father would like to talk to you.” Whoever opened the door said. They roughly grabbed me and drug me down the hall.

So it was dad’s doing. I knew it. I’m a little scared. What’s he going to do to me for ruining everything? I don’t want to die, but I’m scared that’s what he’ll do to me. He kills anyone who defies him, so why should I be any different?

I was brought to a room. It was a room I barely recognized. It was a meeting room dad used for his meetings. I guess this is where it’s going to go down. Dad was waiting for us. He looks mad. Like, really mad. I’m scared now.

“Ran, I knew it was a bad idea to let you be with those girls again. You ruined everything. And I’m going to make you pay for it.” Dad growled at me.

“W-what are you going to do?” I asked.

“I’ll give you a choice. You either finish the job or you’ll be dead.”

He wants me to kill Moca? I can’t! I could never do that. But, I’ll die if I don’t… what do I do?

I got it. If I say yes, I’ll have time. I can figure out a way to make sure no one gets hurt. Or, maybe I can get them caught. I just know I’m not doing that.

“I… I’ll do it.” I agreed.

“Good. Tonight I want it done. Understand?” Dad stared me down.

“I understand.” I nodded.

Tonight doesn’t give me a lot of time. I’ll have to think of something really fast. Or, could I ask them for advice?

“Is anyone coming with me?” I asked. I definitely need to know that.

“No. Because we’ll know if you fail. And if you do, you know we’ll find you again.” Dad said.

“O-okay…” I gulped.

…

I hadn’t thought of anything by the time I was told to head out. I was supplied with a knife as well as a syringe. I’m not too sure what it’s for. I was just told to use it if she fought me a lot. I don’t know what it’ll do to her if I use it. I’m too afraid to ask.

I was making my way to her house. My feet felt heavy. I didn’t want to have to do any of this. But, I’d rather have a chance to survive than instantly be killed. And… I think he might’ve gone after her even if I said I’d die. I was considering going to the police and telling, but I don’t know what I would say.

I had made it to her house. I gulped. Here we go. I climbed up the wall again. Her window was open a crack. I looked inside. She was asleep already. I carefully opened the window and crept in. I shut the window and then walked over to her.

“Moca?” I poked her on the cheek.

“Hmm…” Moca stirred slightly.

“Moca.” I whispered as I poked her harder.

Moca finally opened her eyes. She stared at me in confusion.

“What’s going on?” Moca yawned.

“Um… dad found me again…” I mumbled, “And… he told me I have to kill you. So… what’re we gonna do?”

“Oh…”

“He’s gonna kill me if I don’t…” I whimpered.

“What did he give you to kill me?” Moca asked.

It seems like she has a plan. I hope it’s a good one.

“A knife and this thing.” I held out the knife and syringe.

“Okay. Um… I’m thinking you pretend to try and kill me and then I get my mom’s attention. You can tell her you were forced to and we can report them.” Moca said.

“You think that’ll work?” I asked.

“Yeah. But, you have to act scared. Like you’re scared of the consequences of not doing what he told you.” Moca said.

“I think I can do that.” I nodded.

“Let’s do it.” Moca said.

She laid back down on her bed. I gulped and grabbed the knife. I climbed on top of her. I held the knife above her. Moca grabbed it with her hands. I pushed down slightly and she met it with resistance. This hopefully will look believable.

“Ready?” Moca asked.

I nodded. I took a deep breath.

Moca screamed. I flinched at the noise. We lightly fought over the knife. I was very careful not to push hard. This could end very badly if we mess up. We heard footsteps. Looks like that got someone’s attention.

“Let me restrain you.” Moca said.

I nodded and backed off. Moca tossed the knife to the side and grabbed me. I fought against her so it looked natural. The door opened to the room.

“What’s going on?”

I stopped fighting as I looked up. That’s her mom. She walked toward us.

“She tried to kill me.” Moca said.

I tried to keep up my act, but it was tough. I broke and started sobbing. I hate this. I’m scared. I’m scared I’m gonna get hurt. He’s gonna know I failed and kill me. We're not gonna be able to stop him. Moca hugged me tightly as I broke down. I clung to her as I sobbed into her shirt.

“Why?” Moca’s mom doesn’t seem mad about it. She must be able to tell it wasn’t something I wanted to do.

“D-dad said if I didn’t… h-he’d k-kill me.” My voice was shaking a lot as I answered her.

“Is he responsible for the first time?”

Moca nodded, “Kind of. He sent someone to do it for him.”

“I see. It’s okay, sweetie. You’re gonna be okay. I’m going to call the cops, though. They need to know about your dad.” Moca’s mom told me in a soft voice.

I nodded, “O-okay.”

She left the room. I buried my head into Moca’s shirt. I felt her pat me on the head.

“It’s okay, Ran. See? He’s gonna get in trouble now. It’s gonna work out.” Moca did her best to soothe me.

“I’m scared…” I admitted.

“I know. I am too. But, you have to stay strong. If you don’t, you’ll be an easy target.” Moca said.

After a few minutes, Moca’s mom came back in. She had her phone now. I was told to talk to the guy on the phone. I guess this is the police. I’ll do my best to tell them what I can. I just hope they get them before dad can retaliate.

It took a while before they hung up. They asked me a lot of questions. While I was talking, Moca’s mom took the knife and the syringe away. She left us alone once the call was done.

“You wanna try and get some sleep?” Moca asked.

I nodded. We climbed into her bed. I found myself unconsciously cuddling right up to her. Moca didn’t seem to mind. She wrapped an arm around me. How can she be so strong right now? I’m such a mess and here she is. Why can’t I be brave like everyone else? Why do I have to be the coward?

“Hey, Ran?” Moca called.

“Yeah?” I whispered in reply.

“I love you.”

I didn’t know how to react to that. It wasn’t too long ago that Tomoe told me the same thing. Now Moca was saying it too. What should I say?

“I… I love you too.” I replied.

Is this a bad idea? I mean, Tomoe said we’re not really a thing, so this shouldn’t be a problem. Even if Moca ends up wanting to go farther. She just lost her chance then, right? So, why do I feel guilty about this.

“Goodnight.” Moca smiled and closed her eyes.

“Night.” I mumbled.


	11. Safe?

Ran’s POV:

I woke up first the next morning. I sat up and looked at the time. It was only five. I woke up early. I laid back down. I looked over at Moca. She was still sleeping. I moved closer to her. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep again.

_I woke up in a dark room. What’s going on? Where am I?_

_I looked around. I couldn’t see anything. Then, the room lit up. I was in a room filled with dangerous looking things. I didn’t even know what half of the things around were called. I gulped. Where am I?_

_Someone entered the room. It was dad. He had a knife in his hand. I backed away, only to crash into a wall. I’m stuck. What do I do?_

_Dad cornered me. He held the knife up. I can’t get out. He’s gonna kill me. As I thought that, he brought the knife down._

I woke up screaming. I took deep breaths. That was scary.

“Ran? What’s wrong?” Moca wrapped her arms around me.

“N-nightmare…” I gasped as I tried to control my breathing.

“Shh… look at me.” Moca whispered.

I looked up at her. She smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. I clung to her as I started crying. She patted my back.

“I… I dreamt that dad… dad killed me…” I choked out.

“Shh… you’re okay. You’re here. He’s not going to get you. You’re safe.” Moca reassured me.

Safe… am I safe? I wanna be safe.

“Try and sleep. Just remember you’re here. Not there.” Moca said as she closed her eyes.

“Okay…” I mumbled.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep again. Thankfully, I didn’t have another dream.

…

When I woke up again, it was to voices. I blinked open my eyes and looked around. Moca was sitting up beside me. I sat up and looked at her.

“Who’s here?” I asked.

Moca shrugged, “I don’t know.”

We crept to the door and tried to listen in on the conversation. We couldn’t make anything out. Moca opened the door and crept into the hall. I followed after her. We stopped by a corner. We could hear them better now.

“We need her.”

“She isn’t talking to you alone. You can either interview her here or leave.”

“We need to talk to her alone.”

“You will not. I do not trust you with her alone.”

Moca and I looked at each other. We both seem to understand they were talking about me. Who are these people? What do they want me for?

“We work for the police. Why don’t you trust us?”

“You still haven’t shown me your badges.”

“Disable her and find the kid. I’ve had enough of this.”

Moca quickly grabbed my arm and tugged me away. They must be working for dad. So… reporting him didn’t work. He’s gonna be even angrier now. What do I do? Right now, we need to escape.

“Here. Hide.” Moca shoved me into a dark closet, “I’ll be close by hiding. Don’t make a sound.”

“Okay…” I whispered.

She closed the door. I heard her climb into something. I looked around the room. There were a few things I could throw if they opened the door. I’m not defenseless. Let’s hope they don’t find us, though.

“I don’t see either kid.”

“Must’ve left already.”

“I dunno. Seems too early.”

“Let’s check in here.”

The handle to the closet started moving. I shoved myself as deep into the closet as I could. The door opened. Hopefully he doesn’t notice me. Please don’t notice me. He looked around and then shut the door. Thank god he didn’t find me.

“Nothing in there.”

“What about in here?”

I hope Moca doesn’t get found either. Please just leave. Think we’re not here. Go away.

“I don’t see anything. They must’ve left. Maybe they heard us and ran?”

“I guess. Just double check before we leave.”

“Roger that.”

They opened the closet again. I gulped as he looked toward where I was hiding. Please don’t see me. Please…

“By the way, what’re we gonna do about that woman?”

“Set the house on fire.”

“From where?”

“In that room.”

The guy left. He ran out after a moment. They all left. I quickly came out of the closet. Moca came out from her hiding place as well. We heard the crackle of flames. We turned to look. The room beside us was ablaze.

Fire… fire…

Flashbacks from the orphanage came flooding back to me. The screams, the heat, my pain. It was all back. I couldn’t move. I stared at the flames in terror.

“...an… Ran!”

I snapped out of it to find Moca tugging me away. I tried to collect myself, but I couldn’t. The images were too much. I couldn’t get them out of my head. I tripped and stumbled to the ground.

“Come on, we have to hurry!” Moca tried to pull me back up.

I pushed myself back up. We ran again. We stopped in the living room.

“Mom!”

She was dead… they killed her… because of me…

There was too much going on in my head. I stumbled forward and then fell. My vision went black. I faintly heard Moca yell my name, and then it was all silent.

…

I woke up to cold. I groggily opened my eyes. Where am I? What happened?

I sat up. I was in an alley. I looked around the place. Moca was there. She was sitting against the wall, her head buried into her knees. Oh yeah… her mom is dead now…

“Moca…” My voice came out hoarse and scratchy.

Moca didn’t look up. Did she not hear me? I stood up and walked over to her. I sat down next to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and looked at me.

“Ran…” Her voice sounded broken.

“I’m sorry… this is all my fault…” I whispered.

“It’s not your fault. It’s the police’s for not catching them before this.” Moca replied.

“We should go somewhere else. It’s cold out here.” I said.

“W-where?” Moca was shivering. Looks like she’s even colder than I am.

“I don’t know. To someone’s house.” I replied, “Let’s go.”

Moca struggled to her feet. I grabbed onto her to support her. She’s ice cold. We have to get warm soon or else something bad might happen to her. I pulled her close to me in the hope that I was warmer than her. It seems so as Moca pressed herself against me.

“Who’s closest from here?” I asked.

“Hii-chan…” Moca replied.

“Okay. Let’s go to her then.” I said.

We walked through the streets. I kept a close eye out for those guys. Who knows where they got to. It thankfully didn’t take long to get to Himari’s. We walked up to the house. I knocked on the door. Himari was the one to answer it.

“Come in!” Himari quickly pulled us inside.

Word probably got out about the house by this time. She must know. She took us to her bedroom. Looks like no one else is home. That’s okay, I guess.

“Do you need anything?” Himari asked.

“A blanket or something for her.” I nodded to Moca.

Moca was leaning heavily onto my side. She doesn’t look too good. She must be freezing. Himari quickly grabbed a jacket and tossed it to me. Moca struggled to get it on, so I helped her. We sat down on the floor. Himari gave me a blanket. I ended up putting it on Moca. She was still shivering.

Yeah… I have long sleeves on. And black. Moca’s in short sleeves. No wonder she’s a lot colder than me. And mine is a lot heavier as well.

“What happened?” Himari demanded.

“Um… so, dad told me I had to kill her. I went and we tried to tell the police but… doesn’t seem like it worked…” I explained.

“Oh… that’s not good…” Himari sighed.

“Ran? What was with you back at the house?” Moca asked.

“U-um… flashbacks…” I mumbled.

“Did something happen?” Himari asked.

“Kind of. Ran was kinda frozen and then she passed out.” Moca replied.

“Seeing the fire… it brought back memories… bad ones.” I explained.

“Oh. Okay.”

“So… should we tell anyone?” Himari asked.

“It didn’t seem like it worked…” I sighed.

“Those guys got caught. They had been looking for them. So, they were just late.” Himari defended, “Though… I don’t think your dad was on the list.”

“What are we going to do? It’s him that’s the problem.” Moca sighed, “Right? He’s the one giving the orders?”

I nodded, “Yeah.”

“Well, for now, you guys need to hide out. Mom is at work right now. Dad went to buy some things. He’ll be back soon.” Himari explained.

“Okay…”

…

After an hour, Himari’s dad came back. She went out to tell him what was going on. He reported it to the police so they weren’t searching for us. Afterwards, he made us all something to eat. We were sitting in the dining room talking.

“So, I don’t think it’s safe for you guys to go outside.”

“No duh.”

“I guess we’ll be staying together until they can get him.”

If they get him…

I wanted to say it out loud but I didn’t. I still don’t know if dad will ever be caught. I mean, he has ties. I’ve seen him bribe people. I’ve seen what power he holds. What if he can get those guys out of jail? Then what do we do? And now he’ll know where we are. If he can find out about the report… he’ll know.

“Ran? Are you okay?” I was snapped out of my mind by Moca tapping me on the shoulder.

“Huh? Oh… yeah. Just… thinking.” I mumbled.

“About?” Moca pressed.

“Stuff.” I didn’t feel like telling her.

“You guys wanna watch TV?” Himari asked.

“Sure.”

…

Before we knew it, it was already night. Moca and I were sharing a guest room together. Himari was told to sleep in her room, but she snuck out once her dad went to bed. The three of us somehow managed to fit on the bed together. They made me lay in the middle.

Moca had already fallen asleep. She had grabbed my arm in her sleep and was holding it tightly. Nothing I tried could get it out of her grasp. Looks like I’m stuck. Himari giggled at my struggles.

“She’s a handful, isn’t she?” Himari chuckled.

“You can say that again.” I rolled my eyes.

“I’m surprised she’s this good. After what happened, I’d have thought she’d be taking it harder.” Himari whispered.

“So did I, but maybe she is. She could just be trying to put on a brave front.” I replied.

“I guess that’s true. You two aren’t very different then, are you?” Himari teased.

“H-hey!” I mumbled, “It’s not like that!”

“Sure.” Himari rolled her eyes at me.

“I just… didn’t want anyone getting hurt, so I didn’t wanna say anything.” I explained.

“I guess I can see where you’re coming from.” Himari said.

“So… goodnight?” I wanted to sleep.

“Yeah. Night.” Himari smiled and then snuggled up onto my other arm.

Great, now I can’t move either arm. Why are they doing this to me? I wish I knew. Moca isn’t aware she’s doing it, but Himari definitely is. So, why is she doing this?

“You’re a handful too, you know.” I whispered.

“Meanie…” Himari whined.

“All of us are, aren’t we?”

“I guess we are. It’s all your doing, though. Your life is so chaotic and we get dragged into it.”

“If you stopped hanging out with me, you wouldn’t.” I replied bitterly.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it like that.” Himari apologized.

“Goodnight.” I shut my eyes.

“Goodnight…” Himari sounded hurt.

“I know you didn’t mean it that way… but it still hurts…” I whispered.

“Love you, silly.” Himari whispered.

Huh? Don’t tell me another one… how many people am I gonna have confess to me? Why me? Why couldn’t it just be one?

They’re all at risk by trying to get close like that. If dad finds out… he’ll go for them first. Because he knows they’ll hurt me the most. I shouldn’t accept their confession, but I am. I just hope I’m not making a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Ran's dad be caught? Or is it not the end for them yet?


	12. Choice

Ran’s POV:

It had been two days since the attack happened. Things seemed to have calmed down. Nothing had happened since then. Those guys were in jail. I wonder if dad has no one else to send? I doubt it, but… maybe he doesn’t? I know he’ll still be after me. Until he’s caught, I’ll always be living in fear. I hate that. I don’t want to live in fear. I want to be able to have a normal life for once. Why can’t I?

Hell, I’d honestly be fine with living at an orphanage again if it meant I could live a pretty average life. I just want to be a kid for once. I don’t want to live my life fearing the unknown. I just want to have fun and live life how I want to. Is that too much to ask?

We had just finished school for the day. I was walking beside Tomoe as we made our way out of the building. Everyone else was already at our meeting spot. We gathered there every day after school and talked for a while. Then, we’d normally go to someone’s house for an hour or so.

I’m still nervous about being outside, but I was told I shouldn’t worry about it too much. I want to believe them, but I have my doubts. It wouldn’t take much for dad to get me. I know that. Even if I’ve been getting lessons on self-defense, I don’t think I could beat him.

We decided that we’d go to Tsugumi’s house today. We made our way there while talking about what happened at school today. It wasn’t that long of a walk, so we were there before we knew it. We all filed inside the house. We hung out in the living room.

Oh yeah. Moca’s back living with her dad now. He had been away for work, but now he came back. They’re living with her grandparents, I believe. I’ve been staying with Himari. I worry that’ll cause them problems once dad decides to come after me again. But, I haven’t said anything to them about it. I know they’ll just tell me it’ll be okay. I can’t believe them. Not after what happened last time.

We spent two hours hanging out at Tsugumi’s house. We had to go home for dinner, so we all went our separate ways. Himari was talking to me about some random book she had been reading. I wasn’t really paying that much attention to her. I was checking my surroundings constantly. I hate that I’m always so paranoid to be outside.

We made it to her house. Dinner was ready for us by the time we got there. We sat down and ate and talked about our day. Afterwards, we hung out in the living room and watched some random TV shows that Himari liked. I liked some of them, but a few were not to my liking. I didn’t say anything, though. I just let her enjoy them while I pretended to care about it.

It had been about an hour when we stopped. Himari had something going on tonight. So, she had to get ready. I wasn’t going to it. Not that I cared. I was fine staying at home. I feel safer here than anywhere outside.

I was left by myself. I hung out in the guest room that had now become my room. I had nothing to really do. I did some of my homework and then lazed about on my bed.

I was interrupted when the phone rang from downstairs. I went and answered it. I was expecting it to be Himari’s parents. It wasn’t.

“Hello, Ran. I suggest you come home. If not…” A scream sounded from close by the person, “Your friend is going to get hurt worse.”

The line went dead after that. I didn’t know what to do. I don’t recognize the voice, but I know they’re someone who works for dad. Dad got someone… and he’s going to hurt them to get me to come back. What do I do?

Should I call someone? Who would help me? I don’t have a lot to give them. Would they even believe me? It’s not a voicemail, so it isn’t saved. I can’t give them the call as evidence. Who would believe me without it?

If I don’t go, who knows what’ll happen? Who does he have? I couldn’t tell. Let’s think about it. It can’t be Tsugumi, right? She stayed at home. She’s probably safe. Then, it’s either Moca or Tomoe, right? Or… could it be Ako? I don’t know. There are too many options.

Should I go? I don’t know if telling on them would make it worse. What if he’s keeping tabs on reports? If he finds out, what if he would kill them? I can’t let that happen.

But, if I go back, I know I’ll be stuck. I can’t find a way to get them out and get out myself. Would he kill me after I came back? I don’t know. My death would be better than theirs. This is my fault this happened. I should fix it, right?

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. I wrote a note saying what happened and left it on the kitchen table. I grabbed my shoes and a coat and went outside. I locked the door and hid the key under a flower pot. I walked away and quickly made my way into the woods.

I started running. I’m worried. How long would I have before he did anything to them again? I have to get there as fast as possible. But, it’s a bit of a run. I hope I don’t tire out before I get there. I’ll still need my energy. What if it’s a cruel trick and I have to do more than just show up?

It took me a while, but I made it. I ended up having to walk. I was too tired to run the entire way. I made it up to the door. I gulped and knocked. Someone answered the door.

“Come for your friend?”

I nodded. He led me into the house. I was nervously glancing around. There were a few people around. They were all staring at me. Most were glaring at me. They hate me, don’t they? It’s not like they didn’t before. Nothing has changed here then.

I was led to a room. Inside were two people. Dad and… Ako. They took her. But, why? Why her? I’m not that close with her. But, maybe they assumed that even if I didn’t care enough, because of Tomoe, they’d still get me to come back. He thought this out a lot.

“I see you came.” Dad looked at me.

“Let her go.” I stated, trying not to show any fear.

“No. I don’t feel like letting her go so easily. Not after what you put me through.” Dad said.

I looked at Ako and met her eyes. She was terrified. I wasn’t surprised at all. I examined her. There were a few bruises around. Perhaps they were waiting for me before they did anything severe? I hope not, but… I have a feeling that’s the case.

“What do you want from me then?” I asked.

“She’s not getting out of this alive. I’m making you pay for what you’ve done. So, either you kill her, or else you’ll both die after a while. You’ll be locked in here until you do and you won’t be given anything at all.” Dad smirked.

“What has she done? She’s the least involved in any of this?”

“I don’t care. She was the easiest to take. Now, take the knife and do it.” Dad held out a knife.

I hesitantly walked over to him and grabbed the knife. Now, how can I get out of this alive? There has to be a way. I can’t do it. I can’t kill her. Could I distract dad and we could run? Maybe.

I walked over to Ako. I said nothing as I held the knife close to her. I carefully pretended to cut her. Instead, I was cutting away her restraints. Ako caught on and started crying out as though I was cutting her. Once I got her free, I leaned into her ear.

“I’m going to distract him. Run straight and jump out the window at the end of the hall. It should be open or easy to open.” I whispered to her, “If not, turn right and the front door is there.”

Ako nodded very slightly. I turned to look at my dad. I have a feeling only Ako is getting out. I don’t think I’ll be able to run after her. He’ll get me. But, that’s fine. As long as she’s safe.

“Not going to finish it? Are her cries of pain too much for you?” Dad taunted me.

“I’m not killing her.” I stated and ran at him with the knife.

I did my best to do damage, but he quickly overpowered me. I was slammed into the ground and everything started spinning. I couldn’t move or feel anything. I could barely see what was going on.

I felt my eyes fluttering shut. I couldn’t do much to stop them. It wasn’t too long before I sunk into the darkness. I hope she got out. Even if I die because of this, at least she’ll be safe. I couldn’t not try to do something to save her. It would’ve haunted me forever.

Hopefully she can get help. Someone can get the location and actually raid this place. Then, it can finally be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end for Ran?


	13. Free at Last

Ran’s POV:

I woke up in a lot of pain. Where am I? I’m not dead. I know that because I’m in pain. I opened my eyes. I was in a dark room. I sat up. I was on a bed. This place seems… familiar. Wait. This is… my room. So, he didn’t kill me? But why?

“Ran?” A quiet voice whispered from nearby.

No… she didn’t get out…

“Ako.”

“Are you okay? It’s been a while.” Ako asked, “I think it’s been about a week.”

“What?” My eyes widened and I jolted into a sitting position.

“Yeah…” Ako frowned.

“Are you alright?” I asked her.

“Yeah. I don’t know why, but he hasn’t hurt me.” Ako said.

I shakily got off the bed. I walked over to where Ako was sitting. She’s not restrained or anything. Guess the door is locked then.

“You didn’t make it out…”

“I… I couldn’t leave you… I was scared.” Ako mumbled.

“It’s okay. We’ll get out. I promise. I know a secret way out.” I said.

Let’s hope it’s still there. But, I think we should wait. I need to know why he’s doing all of this. I still don’t get it.

The door opened. We both jumped. It was dad. He was back.

“I see you’ve woken up.” He didn’t seem to care, “I brought food.”

“Why are you feeding us? Before-“

“You don’t need to know.” Dad cut me off.

“Why can’t I know anything!” I yelled at him.

“Alright then, what do you want to know?” Dad took it as a challenge.

“Why do you care? Why do you want me?” I asked, “You’ve never really seemed to care about me, so why make me stay?”

“Haven’t you figured it out. This is almost like a gang. And, we have a rule. Once you’re in, you’re in. You can’t leave.” Dad replied, “I could show you our cemetery for those who didn’t listen.”

“Um… no thanks…” I quickly shook my head, “Why don’t you just lock me away then? Why make me come back on my own?”

“That’s another rule in this gang. We can’t force someone to stay, but we do have to threaten them to come back and we can bring you here as many times as we need to. You’re a kid. That’s the issue. We aren’t allowed to hurt children in extreme ways. I can’t kill you until you’re an adult, but… if someone else did it for me, I could just claim it was an accident.” Dad said.

“That makes no sense…” Ako whispered.

“I agree, but it’s our rule.” Dad said, “Anything else you must know?”

“Why was I abandoned?” I asked. I never got my answer to that question.

“An ex-member of this house stole you and ran away. I do not know what exactly their intentions were.”

“Why didn’t you come get me from the orphanage?”

“No one here has the requirements to adopt. A background check would find that. So, we had to wait.” Dad said.

“Can’t you change the rules?” I asked, “You’re in charge. Change them.”

“It would cause an uproar. I can’t. And, I don’t want to. Maybe you’ll understand it one day.” Dad said, “You’re going to be my successor.”

“I don’t want to be with this group! I want to be my own person!” I yelled.

“Too bad. Rules are rules. Fight me on them, and you’ll find yourself getting beaten.” Dad growled before he left the room.

“It’s okay, Ran. We'll show him. We’ll escape and then we can report him!” Ako tried to cheer me up.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into all of this… if I had just stayed the first time… no one would’ve gotten hurt…”

“You aren’t… you aren’t thinking about… staying, right?” Ako asked.

“Maybe it’s for the best…” I sighed.

“No! It’s not! Don’t you want to be yourself? We can report them. You could be free. Come on. Let’s plan our escape.” Ako refused to let that be my answer.

“Fine… we’ll try.” I agreed.

…

We couldn’t put the plan into action for almost another week. I hope this works. I had managed to convince dad I would stay, so he let me go where I wanted. I snuck some weapons into my room. If we got caught escaping, we’d have to fight.

I also managed to find a phone. One day, I quickly called the police and gave them a tip about us. I hope we can time it so they’ll be outside when we escape.

“Ako, it’s time.” I stated.

I untied her. She had been restrained once I was allowed freedom. They couldn’t risk her escaping. But, I had a key to her chains. This was working out well.

We snuck out and started creeping down the halls. I had a gun while Ako had a knife. I hope we don’t have to use them. I led the way to the secret route I found. Let’s hope we can get out of here.

“I’m scared…” Ako whispered.

“I know. I’ll protect you.” I promised.

We entered a dark hallway and started walking. I made sure to be constantly checking our surroundings. Who knew what could be waiting for us. Ako was clinging tightly to my arm. She is terrified. I can’t blame her. This is tough.

“Going somewhere, girls?”

We both froze. We got caught. I turned around. Dad was there. He found us. This isn’t good. What do we do? Should I just tell her to run? No. She’ll never find the way out.

“Run.” I hissed to Ako and then booked it down the hall.

Dad was chasing after us. He’s gaining. This isn’t good. The way out is still far away. What do we do? Dad caught up to us before I could think of an answer.

He grabbed Ako and held a knife to her neck, “Move and I'll kill her.”

“Let her go.” I demanded, “She’s done nothing wrong!”

“I can’t kill you, remember? So, I’ll have to kill her instead. Maybe that’ll teach you not to defy me?”

He pressed the knife into Ako’s neck. She cried out in pain. A light trickle of blood fell down from her neck.

“Let her go… or… or I’ll… I’ll shoot!” I held up my gun.

“I’d like to see you try.” Dad laughed.

The knife went deeper into her neck. I shakily aimed my gun.

“I wouldn’t try. You’ll kill her by accident.” Dad taunted.

I gulped. I need to save her. Focus. You can do it. I aimed the gun again. Ako was screaming now. Her sudden screams startled me and I pressed down on the trigger. The bullet missed Ako and found its mark in dad’s arm. He dropped Ako and clutched his arm. I shot again. It hit him in his head.

He fell to the ground and didn’t move. I… I killed him…

“R-ran…”

I didn’t register Ako calling to me. I could only stare. I dropped the gun. I killed him… I’m a murderer…

…

_“I bet you’ll grow up to be a criminal!”_

_“Yeah. Bet you’re gonna be a murderer!”_

_“Did you see how she punched her? She totally wanted to kill her.”_

_“She’s crazy. She’s gonna kill us all if we don’t leave her alone!”_

_No… I didn’t mean to… I didn’t… it was an accident..._

…

Those voices… they’re from the orphanage. They were right… I killed someone.

“Ran!”

I felt something puncture my shoulder. It was a knife. I barely registered that there was someone over me. One of dad’s workers.

I couldn’t find the will to fight back. I can’t do it. I should die. I’m just a freak. I’m just like what those kids told me. I was nothing more than a murderer.

A gunshot rang out. The guy fell down. I looked. The police were here. They found us.

I fell down. My arm was bleeding heavily. My eyes were falling shut. I felt someone pick me up, and then it was all black again.

…

I woke up in a strange room. It was white. There was a beeping beside me. I forced myself to sit up. Where am I? What is this place?

“Ran! You’re awake!” Someone pulled me into a hug.

I looked over at them. It was Tomoe.

“Where am I?” I asked in a hoarse voice.

“In the hospital.” Tomoe replied.

“How long has it been?” I asked.

“Three days.”

“Why are you here?” I asked.

“Because, I was really worried. And, I wanted to be the first person you saw when you woke up.” Tomoe said.

“Ako…”

“She’s fine. Don’t worry about her.” Tomoe quickly said.

I stared down at the bed. The memories were coming back to me now. I remember what happened now.

“I… I killed him…”

“Huh? Oh, um, yeah. Your dad is dead.” Tomoe nodded.

“I’m a murderer…” I whispered.

“No. You are not!”

“I killed him…”

“So? If you hadn’t, he would’ve killed Ako. Because of you, she’s still alive.” Tomoe stated.

“I still killed someone…” I mumbled.

“They said it’s called self-defense. So, technically you aren’t classified as a murderer.” Tomoe said.

“Huh?” I looked at her in confusion.

“If you kill someone because you fear for your life, it’s fine. Well, as long as it was the only option.” Tomoe explained, “So, you aren’t a murderer.”

Even if I'm not… I still killed someone… I'll never be able to forget that.

“Am I safe? Is… is it over?”

“Yep! Everyone was arrested in that place.” Tomoe nodded.

"What's gonna happen to me?" I nervously asked. Who am I going to end up living with?

“I dunno. No one knows yet. I think they were waiting till you woke up.” Tomoe replied.

…

After an hour, we found our answer. Some people came in and said they wanted to talk. They asked me a lot of questions about dad. After a while, they left and said they’d tell me what was happening in a little bit.

Ako came in with her mom. She talked to me for a while. I’m glad she’s okay. Her and Tomoe kept me company while we waited for the results. I’m a little nervous. What if they take me away?

“Hello. Ran, after everything you said, we’ve decided you’ll be moving in with a foster family.” One of the workers came back in.

“B-but…” I don’t want to be with a random family, “Can’t I stay with someone I know?”

“No. You have to be in the foster system.”

I didn’t say anything else. I stared down at the bed. This isn’t what I want. I want to go back to normal. I want to be with them. Is that too much to ask.

“We’ll find a family in the area.”

That doesn’t make it much better. I don’t trust anyone I don’t know. Especially not adults. And, I’ll be all alone with them. I’m scared. What if they hurt me?

…

A week later, I met them. I don’t like them. I can’t bring myself to trust them. I’m scared.

When I was supposed to go to them, I tried to run and hide. They kept talking to me and telling me it was going to be okay. I don’t want to go with them. But, eventually, I was drug out from where I was hiding and forced to go with them.

One chapter of my life may be over, but I feel as though a new one will begin soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new parents are Ran's canon parents btw.
> 
> Arc 1 has finished. There'll be a new problem starting next chapter
> 
> And next chapter will be somewhat starting to follow the official storyline a bit more. But, not by that much.


	14. Finally Normal?

Ran’s POV:

It had somehow been two years. I had grown to accept my new family. I still sometimes get a little jumpy around them, but I’m fine. I was told by a doctor I might’ve been traumatized by all the stuff that happened and I may end up with PTSD or something close to it. I don’t want that, but I don’t think I can avoid it.

Anytime something reminds me of the events, I blank out. Or, I lash out. I can get pretty violent if I have memories triggered. It’s bad.

This year has been tough. I found out I wasn’t in the same class as everyone else. I was by myself with kids I didn’t really know. And, the worst part is that they all know who I am. It was all over the news when they found my father and everything else. People know I’m related to him. I don’t know how they found out, but they did.

I get teased a lot. That’s how we found out about the whole trigger issue. I… I may have almost killed someone. Again. They were calling me a lot of bad things and mocking me for being an orphan. Then, they mentioned the fire. They told me that I should've died in it and… went into a lot of detail. I started getting flashbacks and I lashed out.

People are scared of me now. I don’t want to be with these people. Not without my friends. They’re my support in school. Being around them helps. I feel safer with them around. People don’t come up to me when we’re together. They know they can’t get away with saying those things around them.

It was the first day of school. I don’t want to go. But, I was forced to. I drug myself down the street. I didn’t even bother waiting for anyone else, I just kept walking.

“Ran! Hey!”

I paused. I guess they saw me. Looks like I didn’t walk fast enough to avoid them. I don’t want to be around them right now. Because they’ll just tell me everything will be fine. But, they don’t get it. They don’t understand how bad it gets when they aren’t with me.

“You left us behind.” Himari pouted.

I just shrugged. We walked together the rest of the way. Everyone started talking. I joined in to not seem suspicious. I’d rather just try and ignore the problem if I can. Maybe if I don’t think about it, it won’t be that bad?

It was fine until the bell rang to send us to homeroom. I stood outside the classroom. I couldn’t get my feet to move. I was frozen in place. I don’t want to be without them. I can’t do it.

“Oh, we have that girl in our class?”

“Looks like it. Can’t believe they’d let a killer in our school.”

"Best you watch your mouth incase she decides to fight you over your words."

"Why'd they let a psycho in our school anyway? She literally almost killed another student."

I couldn’t bear to listen to any more of it. I took off running. I ran up to the roof. I sat down and curled up. I sobbed as I shoved my face into my knees. I hate this. Why do they treat me this way? What did I do?

I just finally want the chance to be normal. I finally got that last year… but now it’s over. All because they aren’t in my homeroom. Why did this have to happen? Is the world that against me? It seems like it really wants me to suffer. I don’t understand what I did to deserve this. I didn’t ask to be born. I didn’t ask for any of this. Why do I have to suffer because of my parents?

I stayed on the roof the entire time. I left for lunch and then went back up. I can’t face them. I can’t deal with those kids. It’s too much. Maybe it’ll be better if I keep doing this? When my attendance drops, then maybe my new parents will see that I can’t handle it.

…

I had done the same routine for almost two months. The school was threatening to expel me because of it. I really don’t care. I can’t go and deal with that class. I just want to be with my friends. I hate being by myself around these kids.

“Ran. Hello?”

“Huh?” I snapped out of my daze to realize everyone had found me.

“Your parents are really worried about you, you know. Why won’t you come to class?” Himari said.

“You wouldn’t understand…” I mumbled as I curled up.

"Then tell us so we can understand." Tomoe said.

"I don't like my classmates…" I mumbled, "They're mean…"

"What have they been telling you?" Moca asked.

"They keep calling me a murderer… I whispered, "They don't trust me… not after… that."

The incident of me attacking that kid came back. That ruined all my chances of coming back to school and acting like nothing happened. No one will ever let me forget that day. Even the teachers glare at me. I'm not trusted here.

"Then you need to prove you can be trusted!" Himari said, "Show them you're a normal kid like them."

"I can't. I can't do it. Not with you guys being in a different room…"

"Oh… you don't like being alone and having to deal with them…" Everyone connected the dots.

I hesitantly nodded and closed my eyes. I'm ashamed that I rely on them so much. I felt someone hug me. I opened my eyes and looked. Moca had thrown her arms around me.

"I'm sorry that we can't be together in class. I'm sure it'll work out, though." Moca whispered.

"I know it's hard, Ran, but… maybe this is for the best?" Tsugumi hesitantly said, "I just… feel like you rely on us too much. You don't want to stand up for yourself. Maybe now is your chance to do so?"

My heart rate sped up. No. I can't. I'm not ready. I don't want to let go of them yet. I shook my head. Please… please don't agree…

"Ran, you need to learn to defend yourself. I know it's hard after everything you went through, but you have to. We can't always be around to protect you." Moca said.

"No! No… not yet…" I pleaded.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Please…"

"Ran, I'm sorry, but I think it's time." Tomoe stated, "We aren't going to immediately defend you anymore. You have to try first. Obviously, we'd jump in if we needed to, but you have to try and stand up for yourself."

"No! Why don't you get it!? I can't do it!" I cried, "Leave me alone!"

"Ran, come on-" Moca tried to pull me closer.

I shoved her away and ran. I ran out of the school. I don't care. It's not like I go to class anyway. I ran to the park and collapsed onto a bench.

Why don't they get it? I can't do it. What if I snap again? What if I hurt someone else? Then what? They'll think I'm a monster and leave me. They won't want me around anymore…

I hate everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should introduce some more characters


	15. Let's Start a Band

Ran's POV:

A few days had passed since the argument. They haven't brought up the topic since then. I apologized to them later that day through text. They forgave me without a moment of hesitation. Do I really deserve friends like them?

Unfortunately, because of my constant ditching, I was being punished. Our school had a culture festival coming up. I was forced to help the high schoolers set up. I was waiting for my partner to arrive. Apparently they were being punished for something as well.

It took a while, but I finally saw them. She glared at me as she approached. Of course. It's someone that doesn't like me. What was I expecting anyway? I should've seen this coming.

I'm sure all the bad kids hate my guts. I've gotten away with things they never could dream of. It's not my fault. I have an IEP. I get a bit of a leeway.

I don't like that I do, but what can I do. I'd have probably been expelled a long time ago without it. Because of my trauma and my triggers, I don't get in trouble for it if it's out of my control. If I started a fight, then yeah, I'd be in trouble. But, otherwise I can't or else the school will be sued.

"You're seriously my partner?" The girl spat at me.

"Yes. That I am." I replied blandly.

She glared at me, "I don't wanna work with you!"

"Too bad. We don't have a choice." I shot back.

"No one wants to work with a murderer!" The girl shoved me.

I caught myself before I fell. She called me a murderer. Just like all the other kids that hate me. She started calling me even more things. All the same things I hear already.

"Shut up." I growled.

"No. You can't tell me what to do." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I said shut up!" I lunged and punched her across the face.

She cried out in pain. She started yelling for a teacher. This isn't good. I stood frozen in place as a teacher ran up to us. I'm in for it now. Maybe they'll expel me for this. Then what will I say to everyone?

"What's going on over here?" The teacher asked.

"She punched me." The girl pointed at me with a glare.

"Ran, I thought we-"

"Excuse me." Someone spoke up.

"What do you want?" The teacher looked over at the student.

"She started the fight." The girl said.

"Did she now? How many times will it take before you learn to stop. We're going to the principal now." The teacher drug off my attacker.

I looked over at the girl who had defended me, "T-thank you."

"I was just doing what was right. She started it. Why should you be the one punished for it?"

"What's your name?" I hesitantly asked.

"Yukina! There you are!" A new girl suddenly ran over to us and pulled the girl into a hug, "You vanished on me."

"Sorry." Yukina replied.

The new girl looked me over, "Where's your partner at?"

"Um… getting reprimanded." I hesitantly answered.

"Oh. Well, you can come work with us!" I was drug away, "My name's Lisa. What's yours?"

"R-Ran." She's very hyper.

"It's nice to meet you, Ran." Lisa smiled at me.

We ended up having to hang up banners. It wasn't very hard. I'm glad these two are nice. Though, would they be if they knew the truth? Would they treat me the same way? Or would they hate me too?

"So, why are you having to help?" Yukina broke the silence we had settled into.

"I… I haven't gone to class in a long time…" I mumbled.

"How come?" Lisa asked.

"I don't like my classmates. They hate me." I admitted. Would they laugh?

"I think you should try. Maybe you're wrong about how they'll treat you?" Lisa suggested, "I'm not saying they might not hate you, but maybe they won't be as aggressive as you think."

"I… I guess I can try again…" I agreed.

"That's the spirit!" Lisa patted me on the back.

She's strange. But, something about her is really helpful. I feel a bit more confident now. Maybe I can do this? I hope so.

…

Once school was over, me and my friends went to a cafe to hang out. We were all sitting at a table and talking. We each had drinks, but we're waiting on our food.

"So, are you going to go to class now? Don't want to repeat that punishment, right?" Tomoe questioned.

Of course. I knew they'd bring it up at some point. Why wouldn't they? I know they're just concerned about me. I shouldn't be mad. But, I feel a little mad.

"I'll try a day in class…" I mumbled.

"Yay!"

"Awesome!"

I felt my face turn red. Why are they being so happy? Is it really that big of a deal? I guess to them it is.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Ran." Himari rested a hand on my shoulder, "If anything happens, just tell us and we'll help you, alright?"

I nodded. I couldn't find my voice. I was embarrassed.

"U-um… I was thinking about… other things to help and um…" Tsugumi stammered, "Let's start a band!"

"Huh?" We all stared at her in surprise.

"U-um… I just thought… it would give us an excuse to be together more…" Tsugumi mumbled as she tried to shrink into the chair.

"But we don't know how to play anything." Himari protested.

"We could learn. Can't be that hard, can it?" Moca said.

"Tomoe is lucky… she already knows how to play…" Himari whined.

"I-I can play the piano. I could probably learn a keyboard easily." Tsugumi offered.

"Ooh, I wanna learn guitar." Moca piped up.

"I kinda want to learn bass." Himari admitted.

"Ran, you can be the singer!" Moca pointed at me with a goofy grin on her face.

"C-could I learn the guitar?" I quietly asked.

"You wanna sing and play guitar?" Everyone seemed surprised.

I nodded, "I see a lot of bands do it… so, I wanna try to then. If we're going to do this."

"Then that settles it. We're a band now!" Himari smiled and pumped her hands in the air.

A band… can we really do that? Yeah. I think we can. If it'll keep us close, I think we'll manage it. I'm kind of excited to see where we'll go with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the band going and 2 characters introduced. The Arc was set in motion here, but you might not know how.


	16. Triggers

Ran’s POV:

It still felt so surreal. We were a band now. We had all put a lot of effort into this. It had paid off. I’m really happy. This is something I really enjoy. I’m glad Tsugumi suggested it. Playing the guitar helps me destress.

I’ve been going to class. Thankfully, most of the kids left me alone. I still heard a few words being thrown at me, but they never said it to my face. I finally was able to concentrate. I was struggling to bring my grades up because I was so far behind. Sadly, they said I needed a tutor because of it.

The worst part was: none of my friends were allowed to fill that position. I was supposed to meet up at the library every day with a high school student. This wasn’t going to go well. I just know it. I don’t know how well I’ll be able to work with someone I don’t know.

It was my first day. The public library wasn’t crowded, as I expected. I nervously glanced around. I hope they’re here already. I just want to get this over with.

“Oh, Ran! You’re who I’m tutoring?”

It was… Lisa. Yeah. Well, at least I know her a little. She was really nice to me before. Maybe this won’t be so bad? I nervously smiled as she walked up to me.

“How have you been doing? Going to class now, right?” Lisa asked.

I nodded, “Y-yeah… I’m just behind everyone now…”

“Welp, I’m here to help. Let’s find a table and get to work, shall we?” Lisa smiled at me.

I felt calm around her. She just has that aura to her. Hopefully people that know me won’t say anything while she’s around. But, who knows. I don’t see anyone form school here right now, but that could easily change.

We took a seat at an empty table. I pulled out the worksheets I had been given. Lisa studied them for a bit. After a while, she set them down and we started. I really didn’t know much. She had to walk me through everything. I hate this. I feel like an idiot. But, she’s being really patient. I’m glad she isn’t yelling at me for taking so long.

“Alright. Well, an hour is up.” Lisa said.

Wait. Really? Jeez. Time really flew by. I guess I understand it a little bit better. I put away my things. I don’t think this tutoring thing is going to be that bad.

“So, any plans after this?” Lisa asked.

“No. There’s nothing going on tonight for me.” I replied.

Someone walked over to us. It was Yukina. I guess she and Lisa have something planned.

“This is who you’re tutoring?” Yukina glanced my way.

“Yep. Ran needs a bit of help. But, she’s a fast learner.” Lisa nodded.

I felt my face heat up. Why did she have to praise me in front of her? I’d have been fine if she just told me it alone. I don’t need this girl knowing these things.

“Couldn’t your parents help you?” Yukina asked.

“They’re always too busy…”

“What about your friends? How come they couldn’t do this?” Lisa questioned.

I froze up. I can’t tell her the truth. I’m not allowed to go to anyone’s house now. Not unless their parents get a criminal record check. And that takes a while. I’m pretty sure most of them have started the process but I have no idea how long the results will take.

I’d always rather work at home, but that’s just not possible. Everyone is so busy right after school that it wouldn’t work out. The library would be closed by the time we could study. It sucks. I wish I could be given time at school to do it. That would make this so much easier.

“We just can’t.” I said.

“Even if you couldn’t do it here, you could do it at home.”

We can’t, though. That’s the problem. I don’t want them to know.

“I can’t do that.” I stated.

“Why not? It’s not like you’re an orphan with no home.” Yukina said.

I know she meant nothing from it, but hearing those words hurt. It reminded me of what I’ve been through. The years I spent tortured at that orphanage.

“You aren’t one, right?” Lisa questioned, “I mean, it just seems weird your parents aren’t home enough and then you say you can’t have friends over.”

“I’m not an orphan!” I yelled and then ran off.

I sank onto a bench outside. I curled up and shoved my face into my knees. I know they didn’t mean to upset me… but it doesn’t change anything. It still hurts. I hate when people mention orphans. I hate it so much.

“Ran? What’s wrong?”

Looks like she chased after me. Great. This is just great.

“Did I say something wrong?” Lisa sounded worried.

“Please… just leave me alone…” I whispered, “I don’t want to talk.”

“Ran, please? I don’t like that you’re upset.” Lisa sat down beside me.

“You wouldn’t get it…”

“Are you an orphan? Did that make you upset?”

Oh… she’s here too…

“I’m not! I’m not an orphan!” I screamed.

“Ran, calm down. What did we say that made you upset?” Lisa tried to calm me down.

“I… I’m not… I’m not an orphan…”

I heard them start whispering to each other. I could make out some of what they were saying.

“Was… orphan… upset…”

“Ran, please tell us what happened? So we can avoid this in the future.” Lisa pleaded.

I shook my head. I stood up and ran off. I’m not telling them. I refuse. They don’t need to know any of this. I ran home and locked myself in my room. I hate this.

Why do I have these restrictions? I’m not a foster kid. I’m their kid, right? Only foster kids need those checks, don’t they? So why am I stuck getting them? I don’t get it…

Are mom and dad considering giving me away? Do they not want me? Was this never supposed to be my permanent home? Why don’t I ever get answers to these things. Why do I always find these out the hard way? Why?

I don’t want to face Lisa again. I know she’ll ask what’s going on. What am I supposed to say? I can’t just tell her the truth. What if she’ll judge me? I don’t want that.

I grabbed my guitar. Maybe playing will help? At least it’ll distract me for a while. That’s all I can do to avoid thinking about this.


	17. The Truth

Ran’s POV:

I didn’t want to meet up again with Lisa. I know she’ll ask me about what happened. What am I supposed to say? Should I just admit the truth? Would she judge me for it? I don’t know. She seems nice, so maybe she wouldn’t say anything.

I couldn’t stop thinking about what I was going to do. I barely paid attention the whole day at school. Not that it really mattered. I didn’t understand the lessons anyway. I sighed as I rested my head on my desk. The teacher was doing problems on the board. I couldn’t understand any of them.

What am I gonna do? Should I ditch? Would I get in trouble? I don’t know. If she told them I ditched, then yeah, I would. But, I don’t know if she would. At least, not for one day.

Before I knew it, it was time to go meet her. I didn’t come up with a plan. I trudged to the library. Maybe she won’t be here? Maybe she assumed I wouldn’t show up? Please… it’ll give me an excuse to just go home.

Unfortunately, she was there. She looked relieved to see me. Well, I guess she had assumed that I’d ditch on her. It’s too late to do that now. I trudged up to her.

“Hey, um… I’m sorry about yesterday.” Lisa apologized, “I’ll do my best to make sure it won’t happen again.”

“It’s my fault.” I mumbled, “I keep running away from my problems…”

“Would you like to talk? Or should we just pretend that never happened.” Lisa offered.

Should I tell her? Would that do anything for me? I don’t know.

“I… I guess we can talk.” I mumbled.

I hope I don't regret this. Lisa nodded and we went into the library. We sat in our usual spot. We sat there in silence for a while. I don't know where to start. Maybe…

"Do you know anything about me?" I asked.

"No. I don't know anything more than what you've said and what the school said, which was just you were failing and needed a tutor." Lisa replied.

So, I have to explain everything? I should be fine. I can handle these memories. I have to. I can't keep hiding. I can't keep letting my emotions get the best of me. This is my chance to start getting better. Opening up to a stranger may just be what I need to start recovering.

"Well… it's a pretty long story… since you know nothing." I mumbled, "You sure you want to listen?"

"Yes. If it'll help me avoid a similar situation then yes." Lisa nodded, a firm and determined look on her face.

"Alright. So, I um… I was found abandoned in the woods as an infant and taken to live at an orphanage." I said. I paused, knowing she would say something about it.

"Oh… so, I guess us mentioning you being an orphan really hit home… I'm sorry about that." Lisa apologized.

"It's fine… I… I overreacted." I stammered.

"How about we both say we were at fault? Now, continue please?"

"Okay… so, I was six and still hadn't been adopted. A fire broke out one afternoon at the orphanage. I was the only survivor." I waited to see if she'd mention the place.

"Oh. I kinda remember hearing about that." Lisa commented.

"I was found by one of my friends and their dad. They took me in and healed me. I kinda burned my foot in the fire so… it took a while. They temporarily adopted me and we were doing good." I paused for a bit to collect myself.

This is where things can go ugly. Should we maybe go somewhere more private? I don't want to worry her, though. Hopefully I can keep my emotions in control this time. That's all I ask. Just let me not lose control.

"My… my parents were alive and… they sent people to kidnap me and bring me to them. They did illegal stuff so they couldn't just take me." I said.

"You're using past tense so… something happened to them?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. Um… that'll come later. So, I was trapped in the house. My mom died of an illness at some point. When I was eight, I was allowed to explore the woods. I saw another one of my friends walking and we talked. But, then I got in trouble and was banned from going outside until I started school." Jeez, this is really a long story.

"That's horrible… I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Lisa frowned.

Oh, Lisa. If only you knew what was to come. Things will just get more horrible from here on out.

"I went to school with everyone and… well, we were fine for a while. But, then something happened again. I heard my dad talking about killing my friend, so I snuck out to warn her." I stopped talking.

The memories were getting a little harder to handle. Lisa rested a hand on my shoulder. I guess she can tell I'm getting worked up.

"Take your time. Take some deep breaths and calm down, okay?" Lisa suggested.

I did as she suggested. It took a while, but I felt like I was in control again. That's good. This is a good way to calm down. Maybe I could use this method again?

"Alright… I think I'm ready to continue." I said.

"Take your time. I don't mind staying past an hour if we have to." Lisa told me.

"Dad's friend found us and tried to kill us. We managed to ran out, but...we hid and he stabbed my friend. We managed to get to safety." I continued, "I don't think he was caught at the time."

"Yikes… you've been through a lot." Lisa frowned again.

We're not even close to all the shit I've been through yet. I wonder how she'll react at the end of the story?

"So… I lived with another friend for a while, but then dad sent someone to kidnap me from school. He… he told me I had to kill my friend since I ruined it the first time." I said.

Lisa looked concerned. I think that expression won't be leaving her face anytime soon.

"I went and we tried to hide out. Some guys posed as police and… they killed her mom and then set the house on fire…" I might have just given away who it was. Does she know Moca?

"I… I know who you're talking about…" Lisa said.

"Well… I can't handle fire and… I ended up blacking out. But, she got me out so we were okay." I continued, "The story doesn't end there, though."

"Really? How much have you gone through?" Lisa gave me a sympathetic look.

"You'll see." I replied, "So… um… a friend was kidnapped by them and… they used her as blackmail to get me back. I went and tried to help her escape, but she was too scared after I was attacked."

"You poor thing…"

"I didn't wake up for a few days. But, then we planned an escape. We were doing well, but dad found us. We ran, but he caught her. I… I shot him… and killed him…" I went silent.

"Is that the end?" Lisa asked.

I nodded. Lisa held out her arms. I hesitated, before I accepted her hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through so much…" Lisa whispered, "I'll be cautious when saying things from now on. I don't want to upset you."

"Thank you…"

"Has this been the reason you've ditched class? The kids in your class know?" Lisa questioned.

"Y-yeah…"

"I'm sorry people are so mean. I hope they aren't giving you too many problems."

"Not anymore." I mumbled.

"That's good."

"Can I go?"

"Yeah. If you wanna take the day off tomorrow, that's fine with me." Lisa said.

"Y-yeah… I'd appreciate that."

"Then we'll meet in two days." Lisa smiled.

I got up. I said goodbye and then left. I didn't want to go home yet. I ended up going to the park. It always helps me when I go there. It helps me calm down.

I entered the park and saw that Himari was there. She was looking at flowers.

"Himari, hey!" I called out to her.

Himari turned around. She smiled and waved at me. I walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was looking at the flowers." Himari replied, "Oh! Your family runs a flower thingy right? Do you know the names of these flowers?"

"Um… no. I'm still pretty new to all this stuff. And, it's flower arranging." I responded.

"Okay. So, how did tutoring go today?" Himari asked.

"We… um… we didn't do anything today… we just talked about stuff." I mumbled. She doesn't need to know what we talked about.

"Oh. Well, you better get studying. We don't want you to repeat a year." Himari huffed.

"I know…" I frowned, "I'm doing my best, I promise."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm just worried about you. Will you really be able to catch up in time?" Himari asked.

"Yeah. I'll do whatever it takes to catch up. I promise I won't get left behind." I stated.

"I look forward to seeing you improve then." Himari smiled at me.

I smile back, "Yeah…"

Hopefully things will go better. I do feel better now that I talked to Lisa. Maybe that was what I needed. I just needed to talk to someone else about it. Someone who had a different perspective from everyone else.

But… I'm still worried that it'll come back to bite me. What if… more people learn about me? Especially with our band… if… if people find out… what if they don't like me anymore?

"Ran? Are you okay? You've gone a little pale?" Himari asked in worry.

"I… I'm fine…" I stammered, "I need to go!"

I ran off. There I go again. Running from my problems instead of facing them. Why can't I just get the strength to tell them how I'm feeling? Why do I keep hiding away? I know they'd help me so why do I hesitate?


	18. What is Going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of thoughts of suicide/self-harm

Ran’s POV:

Thanks to Lisa’s tutoring, I managed to pass. That was a relief. I had been a little worried that I’d get held back a year. I’m glad that didn’t happen. But, I’m still without them. I just want to be in class with them again. Is that too much to ask?

School hadn’t really changed much. That wasn’t good, though. I was still bullied and stuff. Except, they got bolder now. Fortunately for them, I had learned how to manage my anger a bit more. I didn’t lash out as quickly as I used to. I can keep myself calm a lot longer.

It still wasn’t good for me, though. They were constantly at my side. They knew when they could say things. They rarely got caught. I tried reporting them, but the school didn’t do anything. I don’t want to tell my parents. They think things are getting better for me. I don’t want to show them that’s not true.

“Hey, bitch. Come on, why don’t you show me your dark side? Go on. I know you want to attack me.”

They were back at it again. It was a group of about five girls. They mainly attacked me in pairs. There were two of them before me. I just blankly stared at them. I’ve gotten used to this. I tried to walk away from them as I was told I should do. They don’t like when I ignore them.

“Hey, pay attention to me!” I was roughly shoved into the wall.

“Fuck off.” I growled.

“No. Come on, I know you’re holding back. Just let go and show everyone how much of a monster you are.” The girl who I figured was the leader of the group taunted, “Why don’t you kill me like you did with him?”

I barely caught myself from lashing out. I was seeing red. This isn’t good. She’s learned how to get a response out of me. What do I do now? I’m trapped. They blocked me into a corner. How do I get out without hurting anyone? I don’t know if I can. I may have to hurt them to get away.

“If you wanna get killed so bad, I’m sure there’s a murderer waiting outside somewhere for a victim.” I shot back.

“But I have one right here. Why’d I go through all that extra effort?” She sneered.

“Leave me alone.” I stated firmly.

“If you want me to leave, you’ll have to make me.”

“Unless you want to be reported to the office, I’d think you’d want to leave.” A voice said from somewhere nearby.

The girls growled, but walked away. I looked over at who had spoken. It was Lisa.

“Are you alright?” She asked me.

I nodded, “Yeah…”

“Well, I have to go. You fine by yourself?”

“I think so… thanks for helping me.” I mumbled. I still hate when other people have to stand up for me.

“It’s nothing. See ya.” Lisa smiled at me and then walked away. I saw her talk to someone who was out of my sight and then it seemed they walked away together.

I sighed and made my way to where I needed to go. That would be the roof. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like I was getting there so easily. They came back. I was grabbed and slammed into the lockers.

“Don’t think you can get out of this so easily.”

“Leave me alone!” I had enough.

I growled and shoved the girl back. She yelped. The other girl swung at me. I couldn’t block it in time. It hit me hard. I stumbled backwards. Fuck. This isn’t going in my favor. I don’t want to, but I think it’s best to run. I can’t fight.

I glared at her and then turned and ran. She yelled after me, but I didn’t hear any footsteps. She wasn’t giving chase. She was probably seeing if her friend was alright.

I ran to the roof. I collapsed to her knees. I hate this. Why can’t they leave me alone? What did I do to them? No matter how many people are nice to me, there seems to be at least two new enemies I make. It’s really taking a toll on me. I can try to pretend I’m okay, but it’s hard.

I won’t lie. I’ve considered doing… bad things a few times. No one knows about that. I’d never tell anyone. I know they’d be disappointed in me.

What are those things? Well… I’m sure you thought of at least self-harm as one of the things. I haven’t done anything, but I’ve thought of it a few times. Um… I’ve been having thoughts of ways I could die. I don’t think these thoughts are normal. I know it’s a normal reaction to just think those things randomly, but these are a lot deeper than just curiosity.

I don’t want to tell anyone about those things. Even if they are just thoughts, I know they’d be worried. There’s actually more. There’s one thing I’ve actually done. I might’ve secretly started drinking. Don’t ask how I got alcohol. I have my way. I’ve been considering smoking as well. I haven’t tried that yet, but I’m tempted.

I know, I’m a mess. I know I should tell. I’m scared. I don’t know how they’d react. That’s the problem. I just worry they’ll react badly and they’ll leave me. I sighed. Why am I so bad at opening up about anything? I need to find a way to be more open. They always treat me well whenever I do tell them things. But, my mind tells me this time will be different.

“Ran?”

I shot up. Tsugumi was here. Why?

“H-hey…” I stammered.

“What’s wrong?” Tsugumi asked.

“N-nothing.”

“Are you still being bullied?”

“Maybe…” I mumbled.

“Do you wanna come over?” Tsugumi asked.

I don’t know. I’m allowed to come over to their houses now. That was all dealt with a while ago. Do I want to? I’ll just make her worry more if I don’t, right? I guess I should agree.

I nodded, “Sure.”

I stood up. Tsugumi smiled and held out a hand. I took it and we headed down. We didn’t speak while we were walking. I’m hoping she won’t ask too much about what happened. I don’t want her to know how bad it’s gotten. They just think they’re just saying things. They don’t know about the physical stuff that started happening.

We made it to her house. We went up to her bedroom. We sat on her floor on pillows.

“So… how are you doing?” Tsugumi asked me.

“I’m still here.”

“Are you having problems?”

Oh. Probably shouldn’t have said that. I think I made her worried. How do I fix this? There had to be something I can do.

“Just the normal…” I said, “I’m just getting sick of it.”

“Is there anything that we could do to help?” Tsugumi asked.

“No… if the school won’t listen to me, why would they listen to you.”

“Huh? They aren’t listening when you complain?” Tsugumi stared at me in shock.

I’m not doing very good here, am I? I keep telling her stuff I’ve been keeping a secret. But, I kinda feel like I can trust her.

“Yeah…” There’s nothing I can say to avoid it.

“I’m sorry… it must suck.”

“It does…” I nodded.

“Ran? Um… I have something I’ve been wanting to tell you.” Tsugumi stammered.

“What is it?” I was glad for a conversation change. At least, I think it is.

“I… I like you!”

“Eh?” Don’t tell me, she likes me like the others do?

“I… I've had a crush on you for a while.” Tsugumi mumbled.

“I see…” I sighed.

“You don’t like me like that?”

I quickly shook my head, “It’s not that! It’s just… you aren’t the first…”

“Eh? Who else?” Tsugumi was shocked.

“Um… Tomoe told me that… then Moca… and Himari too…” I mumbled.

“Oh… everyone likes you?”

“Apparently. I never really gave an answer.” I shrugged.

“I’m gonna ask them about it.”

“Okay?”

“Anyway… um, anything else you want to talk about?” Tsugumi mumbled shyly.

“Maybe…” I kinda want to tell her. I think she is probably the best to confide in.

“What’s up?”

I hesitated. Am I really going to tell her? This could end badly for me.

“Well… the bullying has been getting worse…” I admitted, “They’ve gotten physical recently.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Tsugumi asked in worry.

“I didn’t want you guys to worry…”

“You need to tell us these things!” Tsugumi stated.

“Sorry…”

“Anything else?”

“I… I don’t have the best coping methods…”

“Ran… you need to stop hiding. We will help you.” Tsugumi frowned.

I don’t know what to say. Should I continue or just leave it as is? Will she let me?

“I’m sorry… I just feel like I’m relying on you guys too much.” I said. That’s true. I feel like I bother them with my problems too much.

“That’s not true. We’re always here to help you.”

“I know… I’m sorry…”

“You are apologizing too much.” Tsugumi said.

“I always am…”

“So, what are you doing to cope?”

Looks like she won’t let me just leave it as is.

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“I… I can’t promise that. If it’s bad, I can’t just sit back.” Tsugumi stated.

“Then I’m not saying anything.” I crossed my arms.

“Ran… please?” Tsugumi pleaded.

“No.”

“Then I’ll tell them what you told me.” Tsugumi threatened.

“N-no…” 

“Ran, please? I just am worried.”

“I’ve started drinking, okay? Happy now?” I raised my voice in frustration.

Tsugumi winced. Right. She doesn’t like when people yell.

I sighed and lowered my voice, “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“That’s not good… you shouldn’t-“

“I know!” I growled, “I know it’s bad! I don’t care!”

“Ran…”

“I… I’m sorry…”

I feel bad I made her upset. I’m just frustrated. I hate this.

“I’m sorry I asked you…”

“Look… I don’t know what to do… I just want it to stop…”

“Let’s talk to everyone tomorrow and figure out what we can do, okay? I promise I won’t mention this part to them.” Tsugumi suggested.

“Thank you…” That’s a relief.

“Is that all you’re doing?” Tsugumi seemed hesitant to ask.

“Yeah… um… I bought cigarettes… but I haven’t used them.”

“Please don’t.”

“I’ll try.” I promised.

“Are you thinking of doing anything bad?”

“Yeah… it’s fine, though. I promise I won’t do anything.” I don’t need her to worry more.

“Okay. Just, please tell someone if that changes.”

“I will.” I’ll try to, but I don’t know if that’ll happen.

“Okay. Thank you.” Tsugumi smiled.

Well, I actually told someone. That’s a rare thing. Maybe this can be the start of me doing this more often? I know it hurts them all when I hide my feelings. I don’t like hurting them. But, I feel like I’m going to hurt them more.


	19. What Should We Do?

The next day, Tsugumi decided to call a meeting with everyone. But, Ran never showed up. They waited for a while, but it didn’t appear as though she would be coming anytime soon. She wouldn’t answer her phone when they started texting her.

“Should we go check on her?” Tomoe asked.

“This is normal behavior for her, though. I don’t think we need to worry too much.” Himari replied.

“She knows what this meeting is about, right? And she doesn’t want to come because of that.” Moca guessed as she looked at Tsugumi.

Tsugumi hesitantly nodded. She had hoped their conversation would’ve convinced her to open up with everyone, but it appeared that wasn’t the case. She regretted letting Ran go home. She could've forced her to talk if she had slept over.

“Well, what did you wanna talk about then?” Tomoe asked.

All eyes made their way to Tsugumi. She nervously gulped. What should she say and what shouldn’t she say? She promised Ran not to mention what had happened the previous night, but maybe it would be best she did tell them some of it. Tsugumi didn’t know what to do about that.

“Well… we talked yesterday and… she said the bullying is still happening and that it’s getting worse.” Tsugumi started off. She was safe to talk about that stuff.

“How much worse?” Moca questioned.

“She said they’ve gotten physical now.” Tsugumi explained, “And, apparently the school isn’t doing anything.”

“We really need to find these people and give them a whack over their heads.” Himari grumbled.

“Is that all?”

This was where things got difficult. Should she tell them? What if that broke the trust Ran had in her? She didn’t want that, but things were getting out of hand. What if Ran got hurt or hurt someone because of this? Would she be to blame for not telling?

“I… I promised her I wouldn’t tell… so, please don’t mention this to her.” Tsugumi said, deciding what she would do, “She’s… not been using the best coping methods…”

“What has she been doing?” Tomoe asked, a bit of an accusatory tone coming into her voice.

“Tomoe, calm down. I’m sure it’s nothing too bad.” Himari said.

Tsugumi didn’t think that statement was true. She knew they’d react badly to what she was going to say. She hesitated saying more. Tomoe was a little agitated right now. She might go and yell at Ran for it. That wasn’t what she wanted.

“What is she doing, Tsugu?” Moca prompted.

Tsugumi looked at her, a slight hint of worry on her face. She nodded to Tomoe, hoping to convey the message. Moca seemed to understand as she nodded.

“Tomoe, promise that you won’t go and confront Ran about whatever it is that Tsugu tells us.” Moca said as she clung onto one of Tomoe’s arms.

Tomoe didn’t say anything for a while, but eventually she muttered, “Fine… I won’t mention any of this to her.”

Once that was determined, everyone turned back to Tsugumi. She took a shaky breath. This was not going to be a good conversation, she just knew it.

“She’s been drinking.” Was all Tsugumi said.

"What!?" The other three all yelled collectively.

Tsugumi didn't know if telling them Ran's reasoning would make things better or worse. She decided it would probably make things worse so she kept quiet.

"You expect us to sit back and just let her do this? No. We need to talk to her." Tomoe stated.

Tsugumi gulped. Tomoe was getting aggressive again. She tended to be like that when it was about Ran. It ended up causing fights at times.

"How do you expect to talk to her?" Himari asked, "If you go in and just start yelling, nothing good is gonna come from it."

"Maybe she needs that." Tomoe muttered, "Nothing else seems to be working."

"U-um… I might know a way." Tsugumi said.

"What would that be?" Moca asked.

"Well… Everyone here likes her… right?"

"Eh?" Everyone looked at each other in disbelief.

"So… maybe if we show her more love, maybe she'll realize she can open up to us more?" Tsugumi explained.

"That might work."

"But, how are we gonna do that?" Himari asked.

"Well… how about we stop getting mad when she hides things from us." Moca offered, "From things I've read, doing that makes someone less likely to come to you in the future. We should try to fix that and show her that she doesn't need to be afraid to tell us."

"Alright. Um… should someone go check on her, then?"

"I suppose so."

"I'm going." Tomoe declared as she stood up.

"Promise you won't be harsh on her." Tsugumi asked.

"I promise…" Tomoe mumbled.

…

Tomoe's POV:

I made my way to Ran's house. I'm a little nervous. I could really mess things up if I don't approach this the right way. Then everyone will be mad at me.

It wasn't long before I stood at the door. I took a deep breath and knocked. No one answered right away. Maybe no one is home?

I was about to give up when the door finally opened. Ran peaked out. She warily watched me. I don't think she trusts my presence here.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked.

"What do you want?" Ran questioned.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing, since you didn't show up to the meeting and all." I replied.

"I'm fine. Go away."

"I just want to hang out." I stated as I held the door open, "That's all."

"You aren't going to give up, are you?" Ran sighed.

She seems tired. Not like she's just physically tired, though. More mentally tired than anything. This really has been taking a toll on her, hasn’t it? And we never really noticed.

"No. I really do just want to hang out." I said as honestly as I could, "I want to apologize for how I've been treating you."

Ran raised an eyebrow. I don't know that she truly believes that. But it's the truth. If we want her to feel okay talking to us, I need to fix the wrong I've already done.

"Fine." Ran stepped back and allowed me to enter the house.

I walked inside before she could change her mind. I don’t think I’ve ever been in her house yet. I looked around.

“Are you the only one home?” I asked.

“Yeah…” Ran mumbled. She didn’t seem very comfortable.

“Well, um…” I didn’t know what to say.

“Come with me.” Ran grabbed my arm and started tugging me away.

I soon found out where we were going. Ran took me to her bedroom. She closed the door and then sat on her bed. She nodded to the spot beside her, so I sat down as well. It feels a little awkward, but I need to do this.

“So… well, anything you want to know?” I asked, “Y’know, if you wanna know what we talked about.”

“I don’t care.”

“Okay… then, I guess I’ll start. I am sorry about how I’ve been reacting to you. I know yelling isn’t really the best response. It’s just… I get frustrated with you and…” I trailed off.

Whenever Ran would finally admit something, or we would find out by ourselves, it ended in fights. We’d get mad at her for not saying anything and then she’d yell at us. It was a mess. And, I guess I may have been the worst one. I still feel protective with her. Kinda like how I am with Ako, but a little different. So, it hurts a lot when she refuses to confide in us.

“I’m the one who keeps hiding, so why are you apologizing to me?” Ran whispered, “I should be the one saying sorry.”

“Because we’ve realized that what we’re doing makes you less likely to want to talk to us. It’s not your fault.” I stated, “So, can we start over? From now on, we won’t yell or get mad about these things, okay?”

Ran didn’t say anything for a while. Is she debating if she’ll accept it? Does she not trust us to keep that promise? I’m overthinking these things again.

“Is… that what the meeting was about?” Ran asked.

“Pretty much. Tsugu told us about the bullying and all and… well, Moca kinda told us the whole thing about how yelling wasn’t gonna help.” I nodded.

“I see… sorry I ditched…”

“So, can we start over again?” I asked.

“Yeah… let’s try this all again.” Ran nodded.

“So, anything you wanna talk about? That was all I really wanted to say.” I hope this isn’t an obvious thing. I want to see if she’ll admit about the drinking, but I can’t just flat out ask if there’s anything I need to know. That’d be too suspicious.

Ran just stared at the wall for a while. I guess she doesn’t want to talk. I can’t force her too. Should I leave? She would’ve just said no if she didn’t want to talk, though, right? Maybe she just can’t find the right words to say.

“Did… did Tsugu tell you guys anything else?” Ran asked.

Oh. She’s trying this approach. I can’t say yes, right? That wouldn’t be good.

“No.” I hope she doesn’t sense the slight hesitance in my voice.

“She told you, didn’t she?” Ran seemed to see through my lie, though.

“Told me what?” I still was going to try and play it off.

“About how I’ve been coping. You’re not hard to read, you know.” Ran sighed, “It’s fine… it was gonna come out sooner or later…”

“Fine… she told us… She made us promise not to tell you, though.” I gave up lying. It wasn’t doing me any good.

“Not gonna say anything about it?” Ran challenged.

Is she testing the promise? I think she might be.

“You’ve probably heard it already. You shouldn’t be drinking. It’s not good for you.” I shrugged. I’d like to scold her more, but right now I need to gain her trust.

“I have yet to hear an alternate method.” Ran stated.

“Go to the police. Next time they get physical, take photos. Document it. Report them and then it’ll be dealt with.” I replied.

Ran’s eyes went wide. Was she not expecting an actual response? This girl is hard to read sometimes. I swear.

“O-oh… Yeah… forgot about that…” Ran dryly chuckled.

“Well, I should get going.” I stood up.

“W-wait!” Ran grabbed my arm, “Um… I don’t mind if you want to stay longer…”

“I have things to do.” I replied, “Sorry.”

Ran let go of me. She sighed. Is there more she wants to talk about? Or does she just not want to be alone? I’m thinking it’s the latter.

“You wanna come with me? I’m just doing some shopping. I wouldn’t mind the company.” I offered.

Ran nodded. She stood up. I smiled at her. Ran blushed slightly before she smiled back. I grabbed her hand and tugged her to the door. We did say we should show her more love, so that’s what I’m doing now. I hope she’ll appreciate it.

I’ve made progress. I bet they’ll be happy when I tell them that.


	20. Outing

Ran's POV:

Tomoe and I walked to the mall together. We didn't talk much. It wasn't like there was much to say. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, though. It actually feels nice.

I've been thinking over what Tomoe said. So, they'll be nicer to me now if I tell them things? I hope so. They understood exactly why I was hesitating. Well, mostly.

I guess it all does stem back from them freaking out at me when I'd talk. Since they kept doing that, I started thinking I was just burdening them. I guess that wasn't the case. They just didn't know how to get me to be more open.

"Hey, Tomoe?" I looked over at her.

"Yeah?" She replied, glancing my way.

"After this… do you have anything else to do?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I can do it later." Tomoe replied, "Why?"

I stared at the ground, "Well… I want to… I want to see the others… and talk."

That was a lot harder to admit than I thought it would be. Why? They promised they won't be mean anymore. This is okay now. I can tell them these things. Right?

"Okay. Let me see if they're all available then." Tomoe pulled out her phone and started texting them.

We continued to walk while she did that. It wasn't long before we reached the mall.

"They all agreed. We'll meet up at the park in two hours." Tomoe stated.

"Okay." I replied. I guess that'll work.

We went into one store. It was a grocery store. I kinda assumed that was what she was sent to buy. We started a small chat while shopping. We just talked about our classes and how much we liked our teachers. She didn't bring up anything that would result in me having to mention the bullying.

It was about half-an-hour later when we finished. We walked back to her house and put everything away. I couldn't really help because I didn't know how they organize their fridge. I just awkwardly stood to the side while Tomoe did that.

Then, Ako came downstairs. She smiled and ran to give me a hug. I hugged her back, albeit a little awkwardly. I had not been expecting a hug when she appeared.

"Someone seems like they're in a good mood." I stated as Ako pulled away.

Ako smiled at me, "Rin-Rin asked me to hang out today!"

"Who?" I have no clue who that is.

"A friend she met online." Tomoe replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you made a close friend." I said.

"I just wish we were the same age…" Ako pouted.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"She's 16." Ako replied.

"So, a year older than us, huh?" I looked at Tomoe.

"Yeah. At least it was someone close in age." Tomoe gave Ako a slight glare.

"Come on. You made a big fuss over nothing." Ako huffed, "I'm going now. Bye."

I looked at Tomoe and waited for her to explain. She waited until we heard the front door close.

"Okay… I may have overreacted when Ako told me she made an online friend." Tomoe mumbled, "That's all I'll say."

"Overprotective of her?"

Tomoe shrugged, "I guess maybe I am."

"So… what now?" I asked. We still had ages until it was time to meet up.

"I don't know. You wanna watch TV or something?" Tomoe shrugged.

…

We spent the time watching TV and talking. Eventually it was time for us to head to the park. We were the first ones to arrive. We sat on the ground and waited.

I found a stick and started drawing in the dirt. Tomoe found a stick as well and joined me. We were doodling weird pictures and giggling. It was nice. It's nice to just get to be myself like this. To not have to worry.

A few minutes later, Himari arrived. We stopped drawing and greeted her. Not too long after Tsugumi and Moca arrived as well. We were all sitting in a circle.

"So, what's up?" Himari asked.

"Well… we haven't really hung out much…" I mumbled, "I… I thought it'd be nice to do."

"So… I'm guessing the talk went well?" Moca asked as she looked at Tomoe.

"Yeah. I'd say it did." Tomow replied.

"What's there to talk about?" Himari asked.

"I don't know…" I mumbled. I didn't really think too much about this.

"Well, do you want to talk about what's been going on or would you rather we avoid that?" Moca questioned.

I don't think I really want to talk about it. They don't need to know every small detail. They know the basics, so that's good enough. If anything else comes up, I'll try and tell them then.

I shook my head. I'd rather just have a nice day with them. Like we used to have.

"I have a question." Tsugumi stated.

"What's up?" We all looked at her.

"Well… about… our relationship…" Tsugumi trailed off.

We all got the message, though. That was a thing to think about. I bet it was a shock for them all to learn they all confessed to me before. I really don't know what I'd do. How am I supposed to handle this?

"Well, it's Ran's choice over what comes of it." Himari said.

What do I want? If I choose one of them, won't that make the others upset? If I say no to them all, would that be worse? Agh… this is tough. Should I ask for more time to think? Or… maybe I have an idea.

"How about we're all together…" I mumbled quietly.

"All together?" Tomoe repeated.

"Like, the five of us are all dating?" Moca asked.

I gave a slight nod. If we do that, then no one will be hurt, right? I hope so.

I glanced around at them all. They were all looked at each other. I guess they're trying to decide how to respond.

"I don't see any reason why that wouldn't work." Himari said.

"Hmm… seems fine to me." Moca hummed.

"Why not?" Tomoe agreed.

"T-this will be interesting." Tsugumi stammered.

So… that means… they accept it?

"So, we're all…" I couldn't finish it.

"We're all dating."


	21. Bullying No More

Ran's POV:

It's another day of school. I really don't want to go. I know I'll have to deal with... them. I hate it. I hate that they've managed to get to me like this.

Tomoe told me to get evidence so I could file a report, but... how? How am I supposed to do that? I mean... I do know their names so... maybe it'll be easier than I think?

I was still laying in bed. I don't want to get up. I know I have to soon or else I'll be late to school. That'll make everyone worried. I don't want them to worry about me.

That means I better get up. I groaned in annoyance as I sat up. I don't want to. I'm tired. I'd really like to just go back to bed. I shouldn't have stayed up as late as I did.

I got out of my bed. I sighed and grabbed my uniform. I went to the bathroom and changed. I splashed some cold water in my face to try and wake me up more.

I went back to my room after that. I glanced at my phone. The group chat we made had some new messages in it. I looked over what they were sending. It seems like it's just to make sure we're all up.

I sent a quick good morning text to it. I then grabbed my school bag and headed downstairs. I made myself a quick bowl of cereal. I don't have much time to eat. I slept in a little too long.

I had to leave right after I was done. I had to walk faster than I liked. I really need to get better at time management. This sucks.

"Hey, Ran."

The others were all waiting for me at the entrance. I greeted them and then we walked inside.

"You seem tired." Himari commented.

Do I? I didn't think I looked that bad. I didn't see any bags under my eyes or anything. I guess it's just my posture or something.

"Stand still, you're uniform is all crooked." Moca said and then started tugging my uniform all over the place.

"Did you not sleep well?" Himari asked.

"No. I just lost track of time. Stayed up a little too late." I mumbled.

"Doing what?" Tsugumi asked.

"I was reading a book."

"There. You look better now." Moca stepped back.

"Thanks?"

The bell rang. Well, I guess it's time to face them. I said goodbye to them and then made my way to class. I have until break to figure out how to handle them.

I kinda have an idea on what to do, but... I don't want to do it. I need evidence so... they means either a video or picture. And, I don't think I'll get a video of them bullying me.

I could see if they could force the school to hand over their camera footage. But, is that reliable? I don't really know. There's the chance the cameras won't be any help. So, the only thing I could do is let them leave Mark's and take photos to submit as evidence. I don't want to let them hurt me that bad but, if this is the last time they can, I think it will be alright.

I glanced over at where they were sitting. They were whispering to each other. I wonder what they're talking about. Is it about me? I hope not.

The teacher came in, so everyone found their seats. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. I kept spacing out.

...

Somehow, I ended up dozing off in class. The teacher didn't do anything about it, though. This is the first time I've ever done that. Maybe she understands? Who knows. I'm just glad I'm not gonna get written up for sleeping in class.

I only woke up when the bell rang. I got up and lazily shoved my books back into my bag. I headed out of the room. I didn't get very far before they found me.

I was shoved into the wall, "Going somewhere?"

"What do you think? You attack me at the same times every day." I shot back. I'm too sick of them to feel fear anymore.

That got me slapped across the face, "Being cocky today, aren't we?"

"I'm tired. I don't wanna deal with you and your bullshit." I growled.

"I'm gonna make you regret running that mouth of yours." The leader growled.

She slammed be hard into the wall. I yelped in pain. I was then thrown to the ground. The two of them started kicking me. I curled up into a ball as they did. They weren't light kicks. These were really hard. They hurt a lot.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

Someone yelled at them. I couldn't recognize the voice. It was muffled by the noise around me. The girls stopped attacking me when they yelled, though. That's good.

I hesitantly looked up. They had run away. Someone bent down and offered me a hand. I grabbed it and let them pull me up.

"Are you okay?" They asked me.

I looked at them. Oh. This is... Hina, right? Tsugumi has talked about her before.

"I... I don't know... how do I look?" I stammered. While it does hurt, unless there're any bad wounds, it doesn't matter that much.

Hina looked me over, "Well, it doesn't look like anything is bleeding, but you do have some nasty bruises. Let me walk you to the nurse."

I nodded. Hina wrapped an arm around me and then we started walking. I'm not that steady on my feet now. I'd have fallen over by now if she wasn't holding me.

We soon made it to the nurse. She sighed as she saw it was me. I have come here often. I guess she's annoyed by that.

Hina helped me sit down. She stayed with me while the nurse put some ice on my bruises. I texted Himari and told her what happened. I explicitly told her that I didn't want any of them to visit me right now. Hopefully she'll listen.

"Has this been going on for a while?" Hina asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah... I don't remember how long it's been."

"How come you didn't report them?" Hina looked confused.

I sighed, "The school didn't do anything when I told them."

Hina pouted, "That's no good. You're gonna fill out a form and I'll make sure it gets taken seriously. I'll help you press charges if you want too."

"Let me think about that... I don't know if I want to get legal with them." I mumbled.

"Okay! Can you walk?" Hina asked.

I nodded. I think I still can. She helped me up and we started walking. I guess we're going to fill out that form. I hope Hina can get them to listen and do something about those girls. It would save me a lot of trouble.

We arrived at the student council room. I sat down in a chair while Hina sifted through a stack of papers. Eventually, she pulled one out and set it down in front of me. She handed me a pen.

"Just ask if you need help filling it out." Hina said.

"Okay... thank you for helping me..." I should probably thank her. She did save me from getting beat even worse.

"No problem. I can't let someone get hurt like that." Hina said.

I did my best to fill out the form. I did end up needing to ask Hina for some help. The wording was confusing in some places.

"There. I think I finished it." I stated.

"Okay." Hina took the paper from me and looked it over.

After a few minutes, she set it in a pile. I guess that means it's good to go. Hopefully it won't take long to be read. I don't want to have to deal with those girls any longer. I'm sick of them.

"Well, can you walk by yourself?" Hina questioned.

I shrugged and stood up. I have to test that. I took a few slow steps. I think I'm good.

"I should be fine. Thanks for your help." I said.

"It's nothing. If you need anything else just let me know." Hina smiled at me.

I nodded and then left the room. I better get to the roof. Hopefully they stayed up there and didn't try and visit me. I quickly checked my phone. Himari did agree not to visit. They should be at our normal spot then.

I headed up to the roof. They all looked relieved to see me. I sat down and then the questions started.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Do you need us to help?"

"I'm fine." I cut them off before they could ask more questions, "It's okay. It'll be handled."

"How?" Tomoe questioned.

"Hina interrupted them. She filled out a report and said she'll make sure the school acts on it." I replied.

"I should've thought of that..." Tsugumi mumbled.

"Well, let's hope Hina can get things to happen."

...

When school ended, Tsugumi asked if I would come to the student council room with her. Apparently Hina wanted to talk to me more. We had to fight a bit before the others let us go by ourselves. They wanted to come too.

Hina was excited to see us. She happily held out a paper for us to take. Tsugumi took it and read it over. She smiled and handed it to me.

So... they've been expelled. That means it's over. I don't have to worry about them in school anymore. That's good.

"How'd you do that so fast?" I asked. I was expecting it to take a while, as much as I hated that it would.

"I have my ways." Hina smirked.

"She's really obnoxious sometimes, so it helps get people to do things faster so they can get rid of her." Tsugumi whispered in my ear.

I see. Well, that came in handy. Now I'm free from their torment. It feels like a weight has been lifted off of me.

"Well, you can go. I'll be here for a while." Tsugumi said as she took the paper from me.

"Okay." I nodded.

I made my way out of the school. The others were waiting for me.

"So...?" Moca asked.

"They've been expelled." I said.

"Awesome!" Himari hugged me.

"Yeah. Glad that's finally been dealt with." Tomoe patted me on the head.

"So, any other problems we need to deal with?" Himari asked.

I shook my head, "That was all."

"Good. So, what do you guys wanna do? I say we go get some food." Moca said.

We all laughed. Moca always wanted to get food after school. That wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Sure. Just make sure to save some for Tsugu."

"Yay!"

So, things are finally better. Now, I can focus on doing what I like. I'll be fine in school now. And now I can put more energy into band practice.

That's what I want to focus on now. I wanna get better at the guitar and singing. This band means a lot to me. It's a way to keep connected with them. I wanna give it my all.

I wonder what our goal should be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a month, I've finally written the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'll be trying to write this more frequently again.


	22. What To Do? Go On A Date Apparently

Ran's POV:

It still feels so weird not having to deal with those bullies anymore. I feel like I can finally breathe again. I'm not constantly on edge anymore. I can actually focus again.

Everyone is really glad. I've definitely gotten a bit better now. I've found myself not shying away as much anymore. I actually have started to admit my feelings to the others.

I'm not very good at it, by any means, but I'm trying me hardest. I want to show them I'm getting better. I want to let myself be open to them. After everything we've been through, I think they deserve it.

I really should thank them for everything they've done for me. But, how? What could I do for them? I'm at a loss. I don't know what they'd like me to do.

Hmm... maybe we could go on a date? Yeah. That sounds good. Maybe this weekend we could hang out. I think they'd like that. Now, how am I going to tell them that? Should I just ask them out, or should I wait until the weekend?

I think maybe I'll ask them out at band practice. It'll be the best time to do it. So, I just have to wait until school is over then. It never goes by fast. I really wish it did.

...

After ages, the final bell rang. Good. Now I can focus on my plan. I met up with them at our lockers. From there, we all walked to the CiRCLE.

Should I ask them before or after practice? I think I'll ask them after. When we go and clean up, I'll ask. That should be good.

"Did you finish the new song, Ran?" Moca asked after we entered our room.

"Not yet. I'm a little stuck at one part." I admitted.

"Can we see what you have?" Himari asked.

I shrugged and pulled out my notebook. I don't see why I can't let them look at it. Maybe they could give me an idea on how to continue it.

We didn't spend much time looking at it, though. We soon got into practicing the other songs. We didn't have anything coming up yet. I wish there was an event we could do. But, we never seem to get invited to many.

That just means we have to work harder. So, I'll put my all into practice as always.

...

Before we knew it, our time was almost up. Everyone started cleaning up the room. Now is my time to ask.

"Hey... um, I was thinking... would you guys wanna... hang out on Saturday?" I mumbled. I didn't think about how I should ask them. I hope that was okay.

"Like a date?"

"M-maybe..." I stammered.

"That sounds good!"

"Yeah, it'll be fun to hang out together."

"I can't wait."

"I'm looking forward to it."

That settles it then. Looks like we'll be having a date on Saturday. I'm a little nervous, but I'm also looking forward to it. It's time for me to thank them for all they've done for me.

...

Soon enough, the weekend came. We had decided to meet at my house and hang out there for a while. So, around 11 am, everyone started arriving.

We didn't really plan much. I don't know exactly what I should do. I'm just going to do it as I go and hope that works out for me.

We were all sitting in the living room and talking. We were discussing random topics. It varied a lot.

"So, how come you wanted to hang out, Ran?"

"W-well..." I wasn't expecting that question, "I... I just thought it would be nice..."

"Come on. You can tell us the truth."

They can tell I'm lying, huh? Looks like I'm still not very good at that. I don't know if that is something I should work on. Probably not, honestly. I shouldn't try and lie to them.

"I just... wanted to do something for you guys... since you've done so much for me..." I mumbled as I stared down at the floor. I don't want to look at them. I'm embarrassed.

"That's so cute!" Himari hugged me suffocatingly tight.

"Himari, you're gonna kill poor Ran if you keep squeezing her like that." Moca teased.

Himari stuck her tongue out at Moca, but did loosen her grip on me. I looked at her. She smiled. I kissed her on the cheek. Himari froze up.

Yeah... I'm not normally the one that initiates the romantic stuff. Normally I let them all do it.

Himari smiled and kissed me on my head, "Someone's gotten bolder."

I flushed red and quickly looked back at the ground. Does she have to tease me about it? Can't we just let it be?

"Aren't you gonna give anyone else a kiss?" Moca started teasing me too.

I blushed even more. I felt Moca press herself against me. She had an arm around me. I glanced her way. She gave me a slight smirk.

That's how she wants to play, huh? Fine. I'll play this game too.

I kissed her on the lips. It was only for a few seconds, but it was enough to really catch her off guard. She was gaping at me in surprise. She really did not see that coming.

"Jeez, Ran. Feeling really bold today, aren't you?" Now Tomoe seemed to be joining in with the teasing.

"I can do this whenever I want. I just prefer not to." I huffed.

"So stubborn, aren't you, Ran~" Moca seemed to have recovered from her shock.

"Keep teasing me and I'll show you how stubborn I can be." I mumbled.

Moca chuckled, "You're so cute when you act like this."

I stood up. I... I need a break. This is too much teasing.

"I'll be back... I just... need to do something quick." I mumbled before I went into the bathroom.

I sat on the floor. Jeez... they're really ganging up on me today. I don't they've ever teased me that bad. I just... got overwhelmed.

"You alright, Ran?"

Tsugumi was on the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah... I just... it was too much teasing... I need a moment..." I mumbled.

"Oh... okay."

After a collected myself, I returned to the living room. Everyone was waiting there. They had started talking about random things again. I think they were discussing a book.

"Hey, Ran. Sorry about that... I guess we did tease you a lot..." Himari apologized.

"I-it's fine..." I stammered.

"So, um... what should we do?"

I shrugged, "I um, I didn't really think much about this... sorry."

"That's okay." None of them seemed to care about that.

"Hmm... how about we go to the park?" Moca suggested.

"No way. It's gonna be way too crowded." Himari protested, "It's such a nice day, so that's where everyone will be."

"That's true..." Moca sighed.

"Um... what about the movie theater? Is there anything good showing right now?" Tsugumi asked.

"I don't know..."

We searched up the list of show times to see. We found a movie that we all decided was interesting enough. It wasn't until 2, though. We still had a lot of time to kill.

"Why don't we go somewhere for lunch? Then we could just hang out at the mall until it's time." Tomoe suggested.

We all agreed to that idea. So, we got up off the floor and left my house. We discussed where exactly we wanted to go eat while we walked.

We ended up just buying some food from a grocery store and eating it outside. We couldn't decide on a place to go.

"So, what are we gonna do until it's time?" Tsugumi asked.

No one seemed to have an answer yet. What could we do? The mall is pretty crowded today, actually. I didn't think there would be this many people here. I guess everyone had the same idea for today.

"Wanna go see if the karaoke place has room?" Tomoe suggested.

It's been a while since we've done something like that. We've gone there a few times, but not that many. I wonder if it'll be packed too, though. We might not get in.

"Doesn't hurt to go see. There's other stuff around too if we can't get a room."

So, after we finished eating, we started walking to that place. Thankfully, they still had some open rooms available. We were able to chill in one now.

We all took turns singing random songs. We didn't really sing any of them seriously. We kept goofing around while singing.

It's nice to be able to do this type of thing with them. I'm glad I got to meet them. I don't know how I would've survived without them by my side.

"Well, it's almost time to go in. Should we start heading to the theater?" I asked as I glanced at the time.

"It's been that long already? Wow."

Yeah. Time really flew. We were having a lot of fun, after all. I'm really glad I decided to ask them to hang out today. It beats hanging out at home by myself.

We cleaned up the room and then we started walking back to where the movie theater was at. By the time we got there, we could get our tickets and go sit. Moca left us immediately to go buy some snacks. Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised by that.

The movie was good. It was two hours long. So, we once we were done, it was starting to get late. I guess this date will be over soon. They'll all have to go home now, right?

"So, are we gonna have a sleepover or not?"

Huh? A sleepover. They want to do that? That sounds good. I'd like that.

"If you wanna. I don't mind." I said.

Everyone went their separate ways to go get some stuff for the night. I made my way back home. I guess I'll get the blankets and pillows ready. It'll give me something to do until they return.

By half-an-hour everyone had come back. My parents wouldn't be home until late, so we had the house to ourselves.

We found some board games to play. We decided to play them in my room, though. I don't know why, but I guess it's fine.

"So, Ran~ Was this an acceptable date?" Moca asked out of the blue.

"Uh... yes?" I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that.

"I have to say, seeing you kiss her on the lips was definitely a shock. You should be more bold all the time."

"N-no way... that's too embarrassing." I protested.

They all started laughing. I don't think I could ever be that bold normally. Only one in a blue moon can I even think of doing something like that. I don't feel confident enough to do that stuff.

"Come on, Ran~ at least initiate some stuff now and again."

"We'll see." I mumbled.

That seemed to appease them enough to stop teasing me. We went back to the game.

...

"Jeez, it's almost 10 already."

When did it get that late? We had been playing some games, talking about stuff, and watching some random videos. Had it really been that long?

"Should we go to bed or are we staying up late?"

"My parents will be home at 11. We should probably go to bed by then. I don't think they'd like us staying up that late." I mumbled.

"That's fine."

So, at 10:30 we all got ready for bed. We made a weird pillowfort in the middle of my room. We were all laying in a circle around it.

"This was really fun. We should do this more often." Himari commented.

"Yeah. We should."

I smiled. I'm glad they liked it. I was a little worried they wouldn't. But, maybe we can do this more often. It would be nice.

"Well, goodnight everyone."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

"Night everyone~"

"Goodnight..."

We all fell silent. Guess we should get to bed.

I closed my eyes. It still sometimes feels surreal. I still don't always believe that this is really how things turned out. How did we end up like this? I don't really know, but I definitely won't complain.

I actually like my life, for once. Things are okay for me now. Everything had finally calmed down.

I'm happy to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Sorry for the wait.


End file.
